Cambio de Sexo
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Kakashi ha tenido a sus bebes ! Volvera con Iruka ? Cual es la extraña relacion de Itachi con Willy Wonka ?
1. Maldicion! Me Quede Atorado!

**"Cambio de Sexo"**

C a p 1:

¡Maldita sea¡Me quede atorado!

Se escondio arriba de un árbol; estaba anocheciendo, pero aun asi podia ver todo claramente. Tenia que saber el secreto de aquella tecnica, la tan afamada tecnica que habia derrotado al Tercer Hokage alguna vez; acumulo toda su paciencia, viendo aquella pelea seguir su rumbo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, era precisamente por eso que pensaba que el rubio usaria ese tipo de tecnica en una batalla de tanta seriedad.. además...

_-FLASHBACK-_

Sasuke- se dirigio Kakashi a su alumno, mientras Naruto y Sakura adelantaban el paso, -hay un favor que necesito pedirte.

El chico de cabello negro azulado escucho con atención.

Existe una tecnica que fue capaz de derrotar al tercer Hokage- comenzó con gravedad, -seria algo normal, si, si no fuese Naruto quien la invento.

Sasuke se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Que Naruto habia inventado algo capaz de derrotar al Hokage? Debia saber qué clase de jutsu era...

Ambos sabemos que si él tiene una tenica asi de poderosa, alguna vez se le va a salir de control. Asi que lo que quiero que hagas es...

¿Que lo obligue a utilizarla y la copie con el Sharingan?- adivino el Uchiha.

¡Exacto!- Kakashi le acaricio la cabeza riendo, - ¡Hehe¡No esperaba menos de un chico tan listo como tu, Sasuke!- por alguna extraña razón, esta ultima aclaración no se oyó muy convincente. - Bueno, supongo que sabras qué hacer.

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- _

Todo el tiempo que habia pasado desde el comienzo del combate, Sasuke habia intentado averiguar que clase de tenica era... pero no conseguia dar con el resultado, asi que decidio poner en desventaja a Naruto y retarlo a usarla.

¿Que pasa, Naruto?- le dijo desafiante- ¿Por que no usas la tecnica con la que derrotaste al Hokage¿acaso ya se te olvido?.

Naruto sonrio.

Claro que no, Sasuke, pero probablemente es algo que ni siquiera tu podras soportar- dijo con egocentrismo, mientras lo señalaba con la mano izquierda. - ¡Pero tendras el honor de verla una sola vez antes de que te parta la cara!

El rubio hizo una pose de transformación, y Sasuke observo cada movimiento con su Sharingan, lo mismo que Kakashi desde lo alto del arbol.

¡Sexy no Jutsu!- se escucho y una nube de humo gris cubrio a Naruto por unos instantes. Cuando se despejo este obstaculo, los Sharingan de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par al ver a una exhuberante rubia frente a él.

E-e-e-e... -era la primera vez que se veia a Sasuke tartamudear de aquella forma, al parecer estaba impresionado, -¿Esa es la tecnica que derroto al Hokage¡¡Idiota!- el Uchiha estaba completamente sonrrojado.

¡Fuiste tu el que insistio en que te la mostrara!- le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él.

Y justo en ese momento, escucharon un sonido venir de atras de los arbustos, como si alguien hubiera caido de un lugar muy alto, probablemente de un arbol. Naruto dejo su tecnica y junto con su compañero decidieron ir a ver de qué se trataba.

¿No es ese...?- ya habia oscurecido, y les resultaba un poco dificil distinguir algo entre tanta hierba, - ¿Kakashi-sensei...?

... Su maestro estaba tirado en el suelo, con la nariz sangrandole a chorros atravez de su mascara ninja; asi duro un rato, hasta que se percato de la presencia de sus dos alumnos y se puso de pie lo más rapido posible.

¡Ejem!- toció con seriedad, para luego darle un buen golpe a Naruto en la cabeza, - ¿QUE CLASE DE TECNICA ES ESA, BAKA?- inquirio sin dejar a un lado su ya caracteristico estilo "guay". - Ni se te ocurra volver a usar algo tan inutil como eso.

¡Pero Kakashi-sensei!- reprocho Naruto, - ¡Es una buena tecnica¡Tu lo viste, estabas ahi tirado y---! GoG- Kakashi nuevamente lo golpeo directo en la cabeza, esta vez dejandolo caer inconciente.

Baka- dijo- pensé que se trataba de algo más peligroso, por eso queria verla... - luego se detuvo a pensar, - aunque quiza pueda usarla un día de estos... mmm... - luego, reaccionó, - ¡que va¡ni que yo fuera Jiraiya!- esto ulitmo lo dijo en voz alta, a lo que Sasuke se le quedo viendo con expresión de duda. -No es nada, Sasuke, vamonos ya a casa. - Uchiha asintió y se fueron, mientras el profesor arrastraba a su alumno desmayado por las ropas.

Al pasar frente a Ichiraku, automaticamente Naruto desperto (debido al olor) y se sentó a pedir algo como si nada.

¡Eh¡Kakashi-sensei!- le hablo a su profesor al ver que se alejaba- ¡Le gane al idiota de Sasuke asi que comprame algo!- pero el hombre paso de largo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. - ¡Kakashi-sensei!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrio los ojos. No podia dormir ni un poco... tenia una inquietud. Sabia exactamente de qué se trataba, pero no pensaba admitirlo con tanta facilidad. Quiso volver a dormir, pero al no lograrlo decidio hacer lo que tenia en mente para poder descansar. Asi que se puso de pie, hizo la pose de transformación y...

¡Sexy no Jutsu!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi siempre solia llegar tarde¡pero ese día era el colmo! Costumbre de mierda la que tenia. Habian pasado tres horas y ni sus luces; los tres integrantes del equipo 7 comenzaban a cabrearse en serio (¿comenzaban?), y solo para matar el tiempo, Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a discutir sobre si era o no inutil el Sexy no Jutsu.

¡Claro que es util!- reprochaba el rubio,- ¡Derroto al Hokage!

¿Y a quién coño le importa si derroto a ese viejo?- pregunto Sasuke- ¡Jamás podras ganarme con una tecnica tan patetica!

¿Alguien dijo que la necesito para ganarte?-

Chicos...-

¡Que tecnica más inutil¡Ningun hombre que se aprecie de serlo caeria en ella!

Oigan...- Sakura ya llevaba rato tratando de calmarlos.

¡Ah¿¿en serio?

¡ESCUCHENME, MALDITA SEA!-

Los dos genins se callaron.

Para empezar¿qué demonios es el Sexy no Jutsu?- inquirio la pelirrosa.

Es una tecnica estupida que invento este imbecil- Sasuke señalo a Naruto.

¿A quién llamas imbecil, coñazo?-

¿Ves algun otro imbecil por aqui?

¡Te voy a...!

¡SILENCIO LOS DOS, CON UN DEMONIO!-

Volvieron a callarse.

Si Sakura-chan quiere saber cuál es el Sexy no Jutsu- comenzó Naruto, - seria bueno mostrarselo.

¿En verdad no tienes idea de qué se trata con solo oir el nombre?- le pregunto Sasuke a la chica. Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenia varias ideas en la mente, pero dudaba que se tratara de alguna de esas.

¡Bien¡Entonces que Sakura-chan decida si sirve o no en un combate!

Naruto se puso de pie, hizo la pose de Hengen y dijo...

¡Sexy no Jutsu!- y aparecio la sensual rubia frente a ellos dos. Sasuke se puso la mano en la frente con exasperación, mientras Sakura se quedaba con una clara expresión de O´-´O . - ¿Y bien?

...- Sakura tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, luego le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza- ¡BAKA¿¿QUE CLASE DE TECNICA DEPRAVADA ES ESA?

¡Pero Sakura-chan¡Con esto puedo derrotar a Sasuke si me lo propongo!-

¡Si, claro!- respondio la chica con un GRAN sarcasmo, - ¿qué te hace pensar que Sasuke-kun- volteo a ver al chico con ojitos de amor, luego a Naruto con expresión furica- caeria en una tecnica tan sucia como esa?

Pero Sakura-chan... - tenia que demostrarle que si podia derrotar al Uchiha con eso, - ¡Mierda¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!- y multiplico unas veinte veces, mientras Sasuke trataba de no voltear... aunque no pudo evitarlo.

... !- y al contrario de lo esperado, el chico salio despedido hacia atras por motivo de una hemorragia nasal critica. - X-x Mierda...-

¡Hehe!- las duplicas desaparecieron, asi como el Sexy no Jutsu en Naruto, - ¡Le he ganado a Sasuke¡¡Wahahaha!- Sakura se acercó al chico inconciente; jamas imagino que algo asi pudiera sucederle a alguien con su nivel de seriedad... - ¡Chupate esa, Sasuke!

Justo en ese momento, escucharon movimiento detras de unos arbustos. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando que se trataba de alguien que queria atacarlos... entonces, oyeron una voz nada familiar...

Eh.. Naruto, ven acá un momento- parecia una voz de mujer, pero no estaban muy seguros; no recordaban haberla oido antes.

¿Quien eres?- inquirio el rubio.

¡Mierda¡Te estoy diciendo que vengas!- al oir esto, se percato de el inusual sonido de una voz que se esconde detras de una mascara; podria haber sido Kakashi-sensei, pero la voz era obviamente de una mujer. Naruto se avanzo lentamente, para luego ser jalado hacia detras de unos arboles muy espesos. Y lo que vio lo hizo abrir los ojos como nunca lo habia hecho.

K... ¿KAKASHI-SENSEI?- exclamo, pero la mujer le tapo la boca.

¡Silencio, baka!- se trataba de una chica de tez blanca, buen cuerpo y cabello largo y plateado recogido en dos coletas; lamentablemente, llevaba puesta una ropa muy poco femenina (el uniforme de jounin). - ¡Si, soy yo!.

Naruto se tranquilizo, pero eso no evito que su boca siguiera arrastrando por el suelo luego de que Kakashi lo soltara.

P-pero... ¿por que veniste aqui... asi?-

Pues...- el jounin miro al cielo con exasperación. No sabia exactamente como decirlo... - me atore- fue lo unico que atino hablar.

¿Te atoraste¿Dónde?- pregunto Naruto con perplejidad.

¡Con tu tecnica, idiota!- debido al problema, el sensei estaba de los nervios. Habia estado asi toda la noche y toda la mañana, tratando de destransformarse, pero no hayaba la manera. - ¡Dime como demonios me deshago de esto!

Naruto se rasco la cabeza. Es cierto, habia una forma especifica para deshacer aquella tranformación, pero Kakashi no habia alcanzado a copiarla por que la hemorragia lo dejo practicamente K. O.

¡Ah¡Bueno, es muy sencillo, Kakashi-sensei- dijo con despreocupación, - mira, primero...- iba a comenzar a explicarle, cuando una sombra salio del arbol mas cercano, colgado de una liana y con un grito digno de Tarzan.

¡Aaaahaaahahaaa!- y el jounin volador agarro a Naruto por la ropa y se lo llevo a la rama más cercana. Ahi, se detuvo, pero le dio un golpe al genin en la nuca, dejandolo noqueado. - ¡Wahahahahaha!- comenzó a reir la siniestra figura, que ahora se volvia más distinguible...

... ¿Gai...?-

¡Asi es, Kakashi!- afirmo con alegria, - ¡soy yo, tu eterno rival!

¿Que haz dicho?- pregunto desde abajo el otro- ¡es que estas muy arriba y no puedo escucharte bien!

Kakashi... ¡AUN TENIENDO ESA APARIENCIA ME TRATAS CON ESA ACTITUD TAN MODERNA Y GUAY¡¡QUE CABREO!- grito mientras unas llamas de fuego aparecian de la nada tras de él; pasado su ya conocido sindrome de "La actitud de Kakashi me cabrea" paso a la rama inferior para poder ser escuchado mejor. - ¡Sé que eres tu, Kakashi!.

Vale, vale¡pero devuelveme a mi alumno!-

¡NO!- exclamo el shinobi, - ¡Es el momento de LA VENGANZA¡¡WAHAHAHA!

.-U... ¿Venganza de qué¡¡Mierda¡¡Ya traelo aqui o juro que te mataré!- dijo con enfado, comenzando a acumular chakra en su mano para hacer el Chidori.

¿NO LO RECUERDAS?- Gai parecia algo ofendido y molesto- ¿NO RECUERDAS LO DE HACE VEINTE AÑOS?

¿Y como coño voy a acordarme de algo de paso hace tanto tiempo?- y luego dijo por lo bajo- apenas y recuerdo dónde vivo...

Bien, creo que tendre que refrescar tu mala memoria...

_-FLASHBACK- _

"Era mi cumpleaños numero seis, yo estaba muy feliz. Mis padres me habian organizado una magnifica fiesta¡toda la academia estaba ahí!. Incluido tu, claro. Todo iba viento en popa, hasta la hora de abrir los regalos... mis padres me dieron un lindo borreguito de peluche, me gusto mucho... claro que no podia demostrarlo frente a todos mis compañeros, asi que lo trate como un obsequio más. Pero a la hora de abrir el tuyo..."

n.n ¡Veamos que me regalo Kakashi-kun!- dijo Gai con alegria, mientras habia un paquete extremadamente grande, - debe ser algo genial¡Kakashi-kun siempre da obsequios geniales!- comento, recordando lo que le habia regalado el albino a sus otros amigos en sus respectivos cumpleaños. Pero a la hora de ver qué se trataba, se quedo estatico. - o-o ... -

"¡Todos se rieron de mi cuando vieron la duplica tamaño familiar de Barney salir de esa caja! Y eso no fue lo peor¡¡LO PEOR FUE CUANDO DESTRUISTE MI BORREGUITO!. Luego de reponerme de la verguenza de que todos supieran que me gustaba Barney, decidiste mostrarle a todos tus maravillosas tecnicas ninja, dignas del nivel de un chuunin o un jounin... ¡E incenciaste mi borreguito!"

(se ve a Kakashi escupiendo fuego directamente al borrego, mientras todos aplauden impresionados y Gai derrama lagrimitas discretas por sus ojos redondos).

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- _

¡Y ya es hora de vengar a mi borreguito!- exclamo el otro maniaticamente, -¡Me llevare a este chaval para que nunca puedas volver a ser un hombre¡¡Wahahahaha! - dicho esto, solto una bomba de humo y desaparecio de la vista de Kakashi.

... ¡MIERDAAAA! (eco) Mierda... (eco) Mierda... (eco) Mierda... -

CONTINUARA...

- Qué pasara con Kakashi ahora que se encuentra transformado en mujer?

- Sasuke es en realidad un pervertido oculto como Ebisu?

- Qué hara Gai con Naruto?

- Y, por que Rock Lee tiene las cejas tan gruesas? o.o

- Y, por que las piernas de Neji me recuerdan a las patas de un pato? o.O

_¡O-ha-yoooo! n.n ¡Este es mi primer fic de Naruto! En verdad que me costó trabajo encontrar un tema... tenia muchos en mente, pero al final vi la imagen del Sexy no Jutsu de Kakashi y dije... "Seria divertid que se quedara asi" y eso fue lo que paso!. _

_Bueno, pues¡me dejan review! (quien lo haga, - obtendra una fotito de Sasuke en la ducha!)_

_- ... ¿EH?- dice Sasuke. - ¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE HACER ESO?_

_o.o Desde cuando necesito permiso para verte cuando te bañas? Ni que tuvieras mucho que ver... n-n Mejor ver a mi Kakashi! _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Mayo, 2005._

_Parte de la producción "Mi cumpleaños fue el 2 de mayo asi que mandenme un pastel!"_


	2. Sucede un Milagro! Itachi es vencido?

_**"Cambio de Sexo"**_

C a p 2 :

¡Sucede un milagro¿¿Itachi es vencido?

¡MIERDA! (eco) Mierda... (eco) Mierda... (eco) Mierda...- Kakashi grito a los cuatro vientos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y con las manos en la nuca. - ¿Que hice para merecer esto? _(hiciste la tecnica pervertida, Jiraiya 2do. ¬¬)_ ¡No¡No lo hice por eso! _(¿Ah, no¿Entonces por qué?)_ ¡No lo se¡¡Solo queria saber que se sentia ser mujer! _(si, claro... apuesto a que solo querias ver que tal lucias con tetas...)_ ¡No...! ... Bueno, algo asi... ¡Pero no queria que me pasara esto! _(Pues la curiosidad mato al gato, aunque en este caso te dejo como una tia)_- Kakashi empezó a rodar por el suelo chupandose el dedo ante un nuevo colapso mental tras haber perdido otra vez contra su subconciente.

En ese momento, fue encontrado por sus otros dos alumnos (en esas condiciones), los cuales al ver a una chica rodar por el suelo chupandose el dedo, supieron al instante lo que habia sucedido...

¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamo Sakura, - ¿usaste el Sexy no Jutsu?- el albino dejo su actitud infantil y se puso de pie.

Ejem... si, eso paso... pero... ¿como lo haz sabido, Sakura?- pregunto, volviendo a su estilo "guay".

Eres el unico que roda por el suelo como un bebé cuando tiene un colpado mental- afirmo. - ¿Verdad, Sa.. suke-kun...?- la chica le paso la mano por enfrente del rostro al Uchiha, que se habia quedado como hipnotizado. - Sasuke-kun¿te sientes bien?...

El Uchiha reacciono justo en ese momento, solo para alcanzar a sonrrojarse y desviar la mirada de donde se encontraba su profesor.

Si... no es nada... -pensó en una excusa- crei ver a Itachi o algo asi...

¡Vaya que haz mejorado, hermanito!- se escucho una voz desde lo alto de un arbol. - ¡Y eso que no hice nada de ruido!.

¡TUUUUUUUUUUUU!- todos sabemos lo que sucede cuando Sasuke se encuentra con Itachi... _(NdM: bueno, todos menos yo, por que la verdad ni siquiera he visto salir a Itachi en el anime, pero imagino que la reacción de Sa-chan es la misma que la de Luserg cuando se encuentra con Hao o.oU)_, asi que se puso como maniatico desquisiado, queriendo atacarlo. - ¡VENGARE A MI CLAN¡¡WUAAAA!- se acerco corriendo como una cabra desquisiada, con su Sharingan y kunai en la mano derecha.

Otra vez... - Kakashi suspiro resignado. Hacia mucho que deberia habersele pasado la furia hacia su hermano... sobre todo despues de la charla explicativa que tuvieron...

_-FLASHBACK- _

Sasuke- comenzó Kakashi con seriedad. El Uchiha se pregunto qué diablos hacia en un aula vacia, con su profesor frente a él con pizarrón y gis en la mano. - Hoy hemos venido a tratar un tema muy serio.

¿Campaña contra las drogas¿contra el alcoholismo¿o el tabaquismo¿el sida¿me enseñaras a usar condón¿me orientaras sexualmente¿o me mostraras una pelicula para saber cómo se hace?- pregunto Sasuke tratando de adivinar, mientras su profesor negaba entre pregunta y pregunta.

Se trata de algo aun más serio. -respondio.

¿Qué coño puede ser más serio que todas esas cosas?.

Itachi- al oir ese nombre, Sasuke se puso de pie instantaneamente y saco cuatro shurikens para cada mano de su bolsa.

¿Dónde¿¿donde esta¿¿esta aqui¿¿¿POR QUE MIERDA NO ME HE DADO CUENTA¡¡LO MATAREEEE¡¡VENGARE AL CLAN UCHIHAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡EL BASTARDO MORIRAAAA¡¡Y EL CLAN UCHIHA RENACERA DE LAS CENIZAS COMO EL FENIX¡¡VOY A----!- y se calló cuando Kakashi le dio una bofetada con su revista "El Paraiso del Coqueteo". - Gracias, lo necesitaba. - el sensei le dió otra bofetada. -Ya estoy calmado... - y justo le iba a dar otra cuando Sasuke le paso la mano, -Si, si, ya entendi.

Vale, vale, -el jounin avanzo al pizarrón, - hoy hemos venido a aqui a hablar sobre tu sed de venganza hacia tu hermano Itachi----

¿ITACHI¿¿DÓNDE DÓNDE, -nuevamente, se preparaba para lanzar shurikens de diestra y siniestra, pero de contuvo ante la mirada asesina del unico ojo visible de su maestro y el hecho de que levantara la revista, - eg... lo siento. - y volvio a sentarse.

Como iba diciendo, hemos venido aqui a hablar sobre "él"- evito decir el nombre para prevenir otra reacción maniaca compulsiva y sedienta de venganza por parte su alumno predilecto (por que no me iran a negar que Uchihita parece el favorito de Kakashi o.o). -Comencemos. Este eres tu- inició, dibujando a un Sasuke con los ojos chuecos que parecia más una bola con brazos y piernas (en realidad era eso...), - y lo que quiero que hagas cada vez que lo veas a "él" es...- se interrumpio al ver que su mal dibujo de Itachi era apuñalado por un par de shurikens. Los quito del pizarrón y prosiguio, -.. lo que quiero que hagas es que evites cualquier reacción de ira y/o furia; y que en lugar de eso desquites tu frustración en una demotración de cariño fraternal.- hizo otro dibujo donde Sasuke e Itachi estaban abrazados (aunque dada su **horrenda** manera de dibujar, parecia más otra cosa) - ¿Y bien?

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, asimilando cada palabra escuchada, para llegar a una interesante conclusión...

¡NI DE COÑA!- grito levantandose de su asiento, - ¡UNA MIERDA SI CREES QUE VOY A HACER ESO!- y el cabreado chico salió dando un portazo que destruyo la puerta del salón.

¡SASUKE¡¡No destruyas la propiedad escolar!- grito el profesor, pero ya era demasiado tarde... cuando se asomo para ver por dónde se habia ido Sasuke vi el piso de duela completamente movido, como si una especie de huracan hubiera pasado por él.

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Aunque al final Kakashi quiso dar por hecho que el chico habia entendido en cierta parte la explicación y que su subconciente habia asimilado la información, de tal manera que la siguiente vez que se encontrase con su hermano haria lo que le habia recomendado...

... lamentablemente, no fue asi.

¡MORIRAAAAAAAAS!- un cabreado Sasuke saltó por encima de Itachi con el kunai en la mano y el Sharingan en los ojos.

¿Mmm?- Itachi murmuro y seguido de esto hubo una intensa nube de humo... Sakura y Kakashi esperaron a que se disipara, para saber si debian intervenir o algo...

Lo que vieron fue a Sasuke poniendose de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, mientras Itachi se le aproximaba por la espalda.

Me cabrea que hagas lo mismo cada vez que aparezco, - comento con algo de descepción- eso solo demuestra que sigues siendo debil. Lo siento, Sasuke- dicho esto, parecia en posición de atacar a Sasuke, quien se tambaleaba a causa de un mareo momentaneo.

¡Mierda!- dijo Kakashi para sus adentros, - ¡si lo mata en mi jurisdicción tendre problemas legales! ToT- pero no sabia si sus tecnicas funcionarian igual siendo mujer, asi que optó por la opción que supo que funcionaria mejor...

¡Atras de ti, Sasuke-kun!- le grito Sakura. Sasuke iba a voltear, pero entonces Kakashi grito.

¡No¡adelante de ti, Sasuke!- y el Uchiha desvio la mirada, solo para encontrarse con... Kakashi en Sexy no Jutsu sin ninguna prenda que cubriera sus pechos. Esto causo una hemorragia nasal cronica que lo hizo dispararse hacia atras y darle a su hermano justo en la barbilla, quedando ambos _Knock Out_.

G.G Vengare... a mi... claaaaannn... - y Sasuke se desmayo. Itachi ya estaba poniendose de pie, sobandose la barbilla y con sangre saliendole de la boca.

Mfi lenfua...(traducción: mi lengua...)- fue lo unico que dijo, y luego volteo a ver a Kakashi semi-desnudo... y si, paso lo que les pasa a tooodos (¿pensaron que Ita-chan seria la excepción, pues fijense que nup): la nariz le sangro a chorros y salio disparado por los cielos tipo _Equipo Rocket_ de _Pokemon. _

o-o Kakashi-sensei... ha vencido a Itachi Uchiha con esa tecnica...- Sakura se impresiono.

¡Que va! ¬¬U ¡Yo podria haberlo hecho incluso sin el Sexy no Jutsu!- comento, sabiendo que probablemente no habria sido asi o.o...- ¡Mira¡Sasuke ya va levantandose!.

El menor Uchiha se puso de pie, sobandose la nuca.

¡Que bueno que despiertas, Sasuke!- exclamo Kakashi con cierto alivio. Pero cuando Sasuke alzo la vista... se encontro con lo que toooodos sabemos y le paso lo que ya le habia pasado.

¡Kakashi-sensei!- bramo Sakura algo enojada- ¡ponte la blusa, o Sasuke-kun morira desangrado!-

Creo que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde..- señalo al chico en el suelo, que comenzaba a ponerse de un extraño tono azulado.

¡SASUKE-KUN! O-O

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma tarde, y luego de la transfucion de cinco litros de sangre, Sasuke descansaba pacificamente en el hospital, sin dañar a nadie. Sakura estaba a su lado, como de costumbre, mientras Kakashi arreglaba el papeleo para que pasara ahi el resto del día, recuperandose de la perdida de sangre (que él le haba ocasionado ¬¬U).

Para su desgracia, justo ese día, Kurenai habia acompañado a Hinata al hospital para una cita por que tenia algo de gripe (nada grave), y justo lo vio en la recepción.

Esa chica se parece mucho a...- se le acerco, observandolo de los pies a la cabeza. El jounin se percato de esto y buscaba lugar para esconderse, pero Kurenai ya habia llegado hacia él. - Hola- le saludo, -Disculpa... ¿de casualidad no seras pariente de un jounin llamado Kakashi Hatake?- le cuestiono, - es que te pareces mucho a él... perdón por la intromisión.

Eh... eh... ¡no¡que va¡no es ninguna molestia!- quiso decir con despreocupación- a-a decir verdad si¡somos primos lejanos!- fue lo unico que atinó a decir.

¡Vaya¡No tenia idea de que tuviera más familia!- exclamo Kurenai con una sonrisa. -Bueno, cuando lo veas, le dices que le mando un saludo¿vale?

V-vale...

Por cierto¿cual es tu nombre?

Mierda.

¿Tenia que preguntarle eso?.

Este... me llamo...- un nombre, un nombre... - ¡Setsu!- fue lo unico que se le ocurrió. Que poca imaginación, lo habia sacado de la primera silaba de "Sexy" y la ultima de "Jutsu"- Si, si, Setsu Hatake. Mucho gusto...

Hehe. Yo soy Kurenai, compañera de Kakashi. Bueno, quiza nos veamos despues..- se despidio al ver que Hinata avanzaba hacia ella, y las dos salieron.

Eso ha estado cerca...- suspiro aliviado. Tenia que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de aquello... pero no podia concentrarse en ello, ya que sus instintos naturales lo estaban obligando a dirigirse al servicio mas cercano. Quiza fuera por costumbre más que nada, pero entro en el de los hombres, y cuando estos le vieron entrar (ellos estaban usando los orinales...) se quedaron estaticos.

o-o ...-

Kakashi salio de ahí lo más rapido posible y se dirigio al baño de mujeres. Una vez entrando, vio a un par de ellas charlando, mientras una de lavaba las manos y la otra se maquillaba.

¿Por que tenemos que pasar por esto cada mes...?- le preguntaba una a la otra.

Oh, vamos. No dura mas de una semana- la chica maquillandose trataba de consolarla.

Por un momento, Kakashi se quedo confundido, sin saber muy bien de qué estaban hablando. ¿Clases extras o algo asi?...

Si, pero es tan problematico...-

Su amiga le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Y a Kakashi se le cayó el alma a los pies.

¿EHHHHH?- no pudo evitar gritarlo, - ¿CÓMOOOOO?. - las otras dos mujeres lo miraron perplejas. -Eh... esto... ignorenme¿vale?- dijo, metiendose en uno de los servicios. Espero a escuchar a que las otras dos salieran, para poder gritar libremente... - ¿POR QUE MIERDA TODO ME PASA A MIIIIII? (eco) A miii... (eco) A miii... (eco) A miii... -

Cayo en cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, si seguia con ese cuerpo, eso le pasaria... despues de todo, no se trataba de una transformación normal... tenia cuerpo de mujer, en todos los sentidos, habia moldeado su chakra de modo que fuera asi...

Debo encontrar pronto a Naruto..- pensó desesperado, y salio del baño con un pedazo de papel pegado en la suela de la bota. Pero ni cuenta de dio. - Él es el unico que sabe cómo desha...- y entonces penso en algo mas, -... Sasuke estaba con él cuando yo cai del arbol... quiza vio sus movimientos con el Sharingan- se percato, luego, chocó un puño contra la palma de su mano, - ¡BINGO!.

Acto seguido, se dirigio a la habitación donde descansaba el gennin de cabello negro. Iba caminando felizmente, cuando vio a Rock Lee andando por uno de los pasillos. No tenia idea ni le importaba qué estaba haciendo él ahi, pero probablemente supiera dónde estaba Gai (no era que le importara recuperar a Naruto, ¬¬ pero nadie de burlaba asi de Kakashi Hatake sin enfrentar las caoticas consecuencias), asi que corrio para evitar perderlo de vista, pero al doblar por un pasillo... no leyo el letrerito que decia "_Cuidado. Piso mojado_", y resbalo olimpicamente como patinador sobre hielo en Sidney 2000, llendo a dar de lleno con un estante plagado de frascos de vidrio con organos y tumores extraidos.

X.x... - quedo en un profundo estado de inconciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El jounin abrio los ojos lentamente, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba precisamente en una sala de hospital... no señor, aquello parecia de todo, menos un cuarto medico... habia un enorme foco alumbrando la habitación, una caa matrimonial y todo en un perfecto estado de desorden... Quiso levantarse, pero sus manos y pies estaban amarrados de manera que no podia ponerse de pie. Y entonces, escucho una voz algo familiar venir de entre las sombras.

Por fin despiertas, linda- escucho la voz de cierto anciano pervertido, - hola, hola, hola.

No... ¡NOOO¡¡TU NOOOO!- grito con desesperación al ver al sannin Jiraiya aproximarse a él, con aires de pervertido sexual demente. - ¡SUELTAMEEEEE!- pero hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba atado por cuerdas que no lograba recordar la tecnica para desatarlas. Estaba perdido... - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LOGRASTE TRAERME AQUI?.

¿Eh?. bueno, no fue nada facil...

_-FLASHBACK DE JIRAIYA- _

"Paseaba yo tranquilamente por fuera del hospital, cuando desde una de las ventanas del primer piso pude divisar a una atractiva jovencita chocar contra uno de los estantes. Me parecio tan sexy que decidi traermela aqui, asi que entre lo más rapido posible y trate de negociar con los medicos que querian llevarte a la enfermeria"

¡Vamos, no esta nada grave.- les dijo Ero-Sennin.

De cualquier modo, debemos llevarla a un cuarto. Es nuestra responsabilidad como personas morales y como individuos de la sociedad d---- GoG

"Pero como no quisieron acceder, los noquee a todos y te rapte.

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE JIRAIYA-_

n.n Y eso fue lo que paso- concluyo.

Claro que Kakashi solo le habia preguntado para hacer tiempo, el cual aprovecho y logro desatarse.

¡Asi que pensabas hacerme "eso"¿¿¿verdad?- exclamo el jounin, cabreado hasta los... bueno, no... vale, vale, ya, completamente cabreado. - ¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!

Luego de unos "golpecitos suaves" propinados de Kakashi hacia Jiraiya (no es que este no pudiera defenderse, pero la hemorragia nasal no le permitio moverse mucho cuando Kakashi se quito el chaleco), este salio indignado de la cabaña a la mitad del bosque, preparado para volver a la aldea de Konoha. Estaba anocheciendo, le rugia el estomago, asi que optó por darse prisa, esperando que no le saliera algun ladrón en el camino, por que ya estaba suficientemente jodido en sí...

_CONTINUARA..._

- Kakashi encontrara a Gai y a Naruto?

- Sasuke se recuperara?

- Itachi sigue vivo? o.o O se desangro con la hemorragia?

- Y, qué es lo que tanto teme Kakashi que le suceda? o.o Expliquenme que no se!.

_Jojo, que onda!. Aqui estoy otra vez, trayendoles el segundo capitulo de esta estupidez de enormes magnitudes. o.o Como habran podido notar, no se apta para menores... nadie sabe que piensa hacer o que le haran a Kakashi estando asi, verdad?... ToT Pero nuuuu! Nu me le pongan una mano encima! Él tiene que morir virgen!_

_- ¬¬ Dudo que aun no lo siga siendo- dice Sasuke. _

_o.ó Tu callate! -le pega con un abanico gigante- No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi inocente Kakashi-chan! De cualquier modo, voy a responder algunas cositas... primero, lo que dijo Mina Harker o.o que Sasuke no cuadra como pervertido? Deberias ver la cantidad de revistas porno que tiene debajo de la cama. _

_- ¡MENTIRA¡¡SOLO QUIERES JUSTIFICAR EL HABER ENSUCIADO MI BUEN NOMBRE!- Sasuke se encabrona y le sale fuego por todos lados. _

_¡Anda, como si no fueras suficientemente conocido (y te gustara esa fama "Uchiha" aquí, "Uchiha" alla, "El Uchiha, el Uchiha, el Uchiha" ¬¬); Ich-Lieben Kakashi tienes razón al decir que es idiota vengarte por algo que te hicieron hace 20 años. _

_- ¡Oye¡Escuche eso! O.ó- Gai da la vuelta indignado y se va por la puerta del patio. _

_Por ultimo, Kate Death, tienes razón... ¡ARRIBA LAS PATAS DE NEJI! X3. Jojo. Como podran ver, algunas de las cosas que pensaban que ocurririan ocurrieron u.u Kakashi tendra que pasar por cosas de chicas, o.ó ¡que vea lo que se siente! Y haga cosas utiles en lugar de leer su revista pervertida. _

_Por ultimo, sobre Itachi como pervertido... la verdad tambien es dificil imaginarselo asi, pero buenoooo... con solo ver como trataba a Sasuke a los 13 me basta para imaginar que si quieres ser malvado es malvado T.T pobechido Sasu-chan, Itachi siempre le movia la manita y le decia "Shoo, shooo" (lease: largo de aquí que molestas ¬¬)_

_Madoushi Akai Kiri_

_Mayo, 2005._

_Parte de la producción "Matemos a Sasuke si habla mal de Kakashi", S.A. de C.V. _

Aclaración_ : Si este fic tuviera un lugar en la serie... digamos que es despues de que le ganen a Orochimaru y se muera el viejo Hokage (ToT Me caia bien!)._

_Nota final: Gracias por las felices felicitaciones por mi feliz cumpleaños! T.T Sankyuu Sankyuu. _


	3. Pervertidos de Closet

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 3: 

Pervertidos de Closet... ¡¡Ya déjenme en paz, maldita sea!

Kakashi caminaba por el bosque, completamente cabreado y sin una gota de paciencia; quien se le atravesara, enfrentaria su ira... femenina. Así pues, Konoha ya no le quedaba muy lejos, caminando por una media hora lograría llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, custodiada (extrañamente) por Ebisu, el profesor Jounin.

"¡Alto ahí!" le dijo con autoridad- Identifíquese, por favor.

"Kak..." se detuvo, "Setsu Hatake, pariente de Kakashi Hatake" corrigió, mientras el otro lo observaba de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Era verdad eso que dijo Naruto, de que Ebisu era un pervertido de closet?. Bueno, se habría molestado en averiguarlo... si hubiera estado un poco más tranquilo; lamentablemente, las miradas pervertidas del otro Jounin hacia su cuerpo no lo hacian sentir para nada feliz. "¿¿Me vas a dejar pasar, si o no?"

"Permíteme un momento," dijo, sacando una libretita y apuntando algunos datos. "Dime tu nombre otra vez"

"Setsu Hatake," repitió, "pariente de Kakashi Hatake"

"¿Dónde piensas quedarte?" prosiguió.

"En la casa de mi primo Kakashi." respondió, después de pensarlo un rato.

"¿Cuál es tu numero de teléfono?"

"¿¿Que mierda es esto, ¿¿una entrevista o qué?" se defendió, entendiendo un poco lo que pretendía el instructor.

"Bueno, bueno... una ultima pregunta."

"Vale, pero rápido." dijo Kakashi, desesperado.

"¿¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan?"

Y fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ebisu le estaba coqueteando... entonces de vez en cuando Naruto no exageraba en detalles.

"¡¡No me jodas! ¡¡Déjame pasar!" grito, apartándolo violentamente de la puerta.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" se disculpo el otro. "Es que..." nuevamente, su mirada depravada lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. "... jamás había visto una tía tan buena."

"Si, ya me di cuenta"

Luego de una charla _civilizada_, Kakashi logro entrar sin que Ebisu resultara **muy** herido. Dando grandes zancadas, camino nuevamente rumbo al hospital en busca de Sasuke para por fin deshacerse de esa maldición; sin embargo, en ese momento su estomago dió señales de hambre, y después de maldecir una y mil veces, se fue al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku para comer rápido un plato. después de todo, Sasuke no se iría a ningún lado... ¿o si?. Se sentó y pidió un plato. Por Dios que tenia hambre.

"Aquí tiene." le dijo amablemente la hija del dueño, y él comenzó a comer. Gracias al cielo, probablemente esos serian sus últimos instantes como mujer...

"¡Que noche más calurosa!" comentó alguien que recién iba llegando, y que se sentó a su lado. "¿Verdad?."

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, sonriente. La furia se le había pasado un poco, y al menos _pensaba_ que el Chuunin frente a él no era un depravado sexual...

"¡Ah!" dijo Iruka de repente, señalándole, "¡Te pareces mucho a alguien que yo conozco!"

Y si, al profesor se le hacia que esa era una extraña combinación del Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto con Kakashi Hatake; claro, Iruka, muy inocentemente, no imaginaba que en realidad se trataba de algo parecido.

"¿A-ah, si?"

"¡Si, ¿conoces a Kakashi Hatake?." le pregunto.

"Pues... si, es mi... primo" cada vez que le empezaban a preguntar sobre su parecido con Kakashi, se ponía de los nervios. ¿¿Por que coño nadie se daba cuenta de que él era Kakashi?.

"¡Vaya, eso lo explica" y el otro sonrió (si, si, esa sonrisa rompecorazones de Iruka n;;;n).

Charlaron un rato.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que era una persona mas espontánea de lo que había pensado... después de todo, no solían llevarse muy bien (probablemente era por que no hablaban lo suficiente), inclusive a Kakashi le llego a agradar Iruka. Por cierto que a este le pareció un poco extraño que también aquella mujer trajera la banda protectora de Konoha en diagonal hacia el ojo izquierdo... además, el parecido con el otro Jounin era anormal. Pero ignoro todos estos aspectos (n;;n ¡Inocente!), y simplemente se dedico a platicar un poco sobre su vida, etc, etc, etc. Para cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta, había pasado una hora (y diez platos de ramen o.o), así que se puso de pie para ir rumbo al hospital.

"Me voy," dijo levantándose. "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"Vale, si ves a Kakashi lo saludas de mi parte." le menciono Iruka esbozando nuevamente su sonrisa rompecorazones y agitando la mano al aire. - ¡Adiós!.

Kakashi se alejo corriendo y meneando la mano en señal de despedida, perdiéndose en la siguiente esquina; al hacer esto, se recargo en la pared y suspiro aliviado. había sentido una extraña presión en el pecho mientras hablaba con Iruka, no sabia el por qué; probablemente era que temía que descubriera quién era (aunque, insisto, era más que obvio, ¡¡con un demonio!), no podía haber otra razón... ¿verdad...?

"..." Kakashi se quedo pensándolo un rato. Asomo la cabeza por la esquina para ver hacia Ichiraku, observando a Iruka por momentos, sintió calor en las mejillas y entonces, grito... –"¡¡¡¡¡MALDITAS HORMONAS! (eco) _hormonas..._ (eco) _hormonas... _(eco)_ hormonas..."_-

"¿¿Cómo que se fue?" bramo la chica de cabello plateado al enfermero.

"Bueno, si..." le dijo el tipo, más concentrado en sus pechos que en el asunto, - juzgo que no era... necesario quedarse más tiempo y... se fue a su casa.

"¡¡Mierda!" Kakashi pateo con todas sus fuerzas el bote de basura más cercano, abollándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Luego, miro furico al enfermero. "G... gr... gracias..." dijo tratando de controlarse, para luego salir corriendo a madres hacia la casa de Sasuke.

Pero había un problema...

¿¿dónde coño vivía Sasuke?.

Se dio de topes con la pared del hospital.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" menciono su palabra _favorita_ (desde que era mujer) tres veces seguidas con exasperación, pensando, buscando alguna solución. Y entonces, un nombre le vino a la mente... "¡**Iruka**!" y salió corriendo de vuelta a Ichiraku para preguntarle al profesor sobre la dirección de su alumno.

"¿Sasuke Uchiha?" repitió, "bueno... si, si se dónde vive" respondió luego de recordarlo repentinamente. "Bueno, mira, esta en la calle Sengoku..."

"¡Espera, espera!" dijo Kakashi, "explícame con referencias, que yo de calles no sé nada."

"Eh... pues yo soy de lo peor para dar referencias..." menciono Iruka, quien apenas recordaba qué lugares rodeaban la calle Sengoku. "Pero... ¿que te parece si te llevo? Es muy peligroso que una chica ante sola de noche" y luego dijo por lo bajo, "sobre todo si Jiraiya anda suelto..."

"¿En serio?"

"Aja."

"¡Vale pues, ¡vayamos rápido!" dijo, y al instante jalo a Iruka fuera del puesto para que le mostrara el camino.

Iban caminando tranquilamente, Kakashi tarareaba la canción de la victoria, evitando mirar a Iruka para sentir la hormona femenina que traía alborotándose. Maldición, ¿por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas, ¡siendo hombre era capaz de controlar ese tipo de impulsos! (y no me lo iran a negar, por que yo jamás lo he visto de pervertido... excepto con Ichya Ichya Paradise, pero eso ya es otro asunto), ¿¿como es posible, que, siendo mujer, estuvieran a punto de dominarle? ¡¡No, no y no!.

"Disculpa.." hablo Iruka tímidamente. Kakashi tuvo que voltear. "Desde hace rato he querido decirte algo, pero..." con todo y la oscuridad de la noche se distinguía un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del Jounin, "no quisiera que me lo tomaras a mal."

"¿Eh?" oh, no, no... ¿¿otra vez, ¿qué clase de comentario haría, ¿¿hablaría de sus caderas, de sus senos?. ¿¿Por que demonios todos se comportaban así con él, esta bien que se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva, pero... ¡joder!.

"Es que... me parece que..." Iruka hablaba con algo de timidez, "... _meparecequeeresunachicamuybonita_." concluyo rápidamente, y Kakashi no pudo entender ni media palabra.

"Momento, momento" le dijo, "otra vez, pero más despacio."

"Ejem.." otra vez, Iruka tardo momentos en decirlo, "dije que me parece que eres una chica muy bonita."

Y Kakashi se paro en seco.

"¿¿Eh?" exclamo con sorpresa.

"¡¡Perdón, ¡¡perdón, ¡¡no me malinterpretes!" dijo inmediatamente el Chuunin, sonrojandose a más no poder. Aparentemente era algo tímido con las chicas, ¿no?.

"No, no es eso" respondió Kakashi inmediatamente, "es que..." _es que me es raro en ti, por que creí que también eras un pervertido de closet_ pensó en decir, pero no lo creyó una buena idea. "... es que eres la primera persona que me lo dice de una forma tan... **decente**" puso énfasis especial en la palabra _decente_. Iruka sonrió.

Tomando un poco más de confianza, Kakashi decidió platicarle algunas de sus experiencias (incluso pensó en decirle que era Kakashi Hatake atascado en el Sexy no Jutsu, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiso hacerlo), como el hecho de que Jiraiya lo raptara, que Ebisu le coqueteara, etc, etc, todo con un toque entre risa y furia. Por fin, estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Sasuke (nota de la autora: si, Sasuke vive en un elegante departamento, y el elegante no lleva sarcasmo o.o). Tocaron.

Nadie respondió.

Volvieron a tocar. Mismo resultado.

"¿Estará dormido ya?" se pregunto Iruka, mirando a Kakashi.

"Ni idea."

Insistieron, pero fue inútil; seguramente Sasuke estaba en su fase de **Bello Durmiente**, cosa que sucedia constantemente, y de la cual Kakashi se había dado cuenta durante las misiones.

"Entrare a despertarlo" dijo tranquilamente la chica, sacando una aguja y abriendo la cerradura.

"¿¿Eh?... ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana...?" Iruka se impresiono de la manera despreocupada en la que ella decía _Entrare a despertarlo_, como si conociera a Sasuke Uchiha de toda la vida.

"No, no, es algo urgente" acabo diciendo antes de entrar. "De cualquier modo, gracias por acompañarme" y esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer en la penumbra de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Y si, Sasuke estaba en la fase del Bello Durmiente, tenia todos los síntomas: rocanaba como tractor, ni una invasión extraterrestre podía despertarlo y, lo más importante, dormia con un vestidito puesto... vale, eso ultimo no, pero era lo unico que faltaba.

Kakashi se acerco haciendo todo el ruido posible, esperando que tratándose de un shinobi por lo menos siguiera alerta, pero no fue de esa forma; así que tuvo que hacer lo que hacia cada vez que Uchiha entraba en su fase de **Bello Durmiente**; se acerco a su rostro... se acerco mucho... y entonces...

... le dio una serie de bofetadas con _El Paraíso del Coqueteo_. Pero al parecer el síndrome ya estaba en su estado avanzado, y solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer (aunque su persona y las cosas del departamento corrieran peligro de ser destrozados por uno o dos shurikens).

"¡Oh no!" Kakashi fingió voz de chica de película barata de terror mexicana, "**¡¡ITACHI UCHIHA ESTA AQUI!.**"

Y acto seguido, Sasuke se levanto como ardillita asustada, mirando a todos lados, y luego saco un kunai de abajo de la cama. Miro a todos lados, pero lo único que distinguió fue la silueta de Kakashi.

¡¡Ahí estas, maldito! se puso de pie en un salto, ¡¡¡VENGARE A MI CLAN! ¡¡WUUUAA! y Kakashi le dio otra bofetada con la revista.

"Soy yo, baka."

"Ah... si, tu, tu, Kakashi" Sasuke se vio un poco decepcionado, "¿que pasa?".

"No, nada, nada" comento con cierto sarcasmo, y entonces le acaricio la cabeza a Sasuke "Sólo venia a mostrarte lo bien que me siento siendo mujer ¬¬."

" .." Sasuke se quedó callado unos instantes ".. lo siento, **soy gay**" (nota especial de Madoushi: A las fanas de Sasuke les da un infarto, o se caen de la silla, o lloran en desesperación, o.o o se apuntan con una pistola en la cabeza) admitió. A Kakashi casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero entonces el Uchiha movió las manos de un lado a otro, "no es cierto, no es cierto. Vale, ya, ¿que coño quieres? ¬¬"

"Cuando Naruto hizo el Sexy no Jutsu, para ser precisos, cuando se lo copie y me caí del árbol... ¿Viste que movimientos hizo para deshacer la técnica, cierto?" pregunto Kakashi, esperanzado.

" ..." nuevamente, Sasuke calló unos momentos. " ..." Y otros. "..." Y otros más. Así estuvieron durante quince minutos, y hasta el mas mínimo ruido podía oírse.

"No lo sabes, ¿cierto? T.T" la esperanza del albino se vino abajo. Algún tiempo más siendo mujer. Entonces, recordando el rostro sonrojado de Iruka, se dijo a si mismo... "Quizá no sea tan malo."

_Podía resultar divertido después de todo._

CONTINUARA...

- ¿Logrará Kakashi volver a ser hombre algún día? 

- ¿Dónde diablos están Gai y Naruto?

- Kakashi, ¿qué planeas con Iruka? ¬.-

- ¿Rock Lee encontrará su sacacejas?

- ¿Inuyasha encontrará tooodos los fragmentos de la Piedra de Shikkon? o.o Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. 

_o.o Capitulo 3, ¡up up!. Decidido, oficialmente, si, si, si, shounen-ai KakashiXIruka (eso si no termina como mi primer yaoi...) Por cierto que vi unas imágenes del Sexy no Jutsu de Sasuke y me han venido a la mente algunas ideas perversas... Wahahahaa... ¬¬ ¡¡Wahahahaaaa!. _

"_¿¿Qué mierda estás pensando, retorcida mente criminal? o.ó" dice Sasuke con kunai en la mano. _

_Nada... nadaaaaa... sólo que creo que Ita-chan necesita una novia o.o . _

"_..."Loading... loading... "¡¡¡Olvídalo! ¡¡No pienso ser novia de nadie, y mucho menos de ÉL! O.Ó"_

_o.o Exagerado. Bueno, incluiré la otra parte del fic, que no es más que un pequeño extra proporcionado por mi (como dijo Sasuke-chan) mente retorcida y criminal. Ahí va... _

**:.-Las Sabias Palabras de...-.:**

¡¡YONDAIME!

"Este... o.o ¿Qué debería decir?" pregunta Yondaime (_aka, Cuarto Hokage_).

_Cualquier cosa que venga a tu cerebro (que sin lugar a dudas esta más usado que el mío, tiene más capacidad de memoria, y no tienen ningún mal pensamiento como yaoi o lemon o.o creo...). _

"o.o Vale... pues... Yondaime dice..."

**"Poniendo todo tu esfuerzo, ganarás cualquier batalla ante cualquier adversario"**

"o.o ¿Así?"

_n;;;n Si. Sabiduría, sabiduría. _

"¬¬ ¡Que sabiduría ni que mierda!" grita Sasuke, "es más cierto decir..."

**"Lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro". **

_o.o Sasuke-chan también tiene razón... n¬n Pero me gusta más Yondaime. _

"o.o?" Yondaime.

_Bueno, pues, respondiendo un par de preguntas, ¿qué donde esta Sakura? O.o la verda nuuuu se... por ahí anda X3 al rato la encuentro. Y si, Hinata SI va a aparecer, y probablemente juegue un papel muy importante en el futuro. Si, Soky, XP tooodo el mundo tiene un Jiraiya dentro! Todos somos un pokito pervertidos. Respecto a la foto de Sasuke desnudo... o.o desaparecido misteriosamente (se ve a Sasuke quemando algo en el baño) n-n pero puedo conseguir otra. _

_Chaus, cuídense, cuídense... pero si no me dejan review o.ó tonces muéranse! (X3 broma, broma--- creo). _

_Y si quieren que la sección nueva continué, o.o dejen dos reviews._

_Y si quieren un yaoi KakashiXIruka dejen tres. _

_Y si quieren la foto del Sexy no Jutsu de Sasuke dejen cuatro y manden un email. _

_Y si quieren que dibuje el Sexy no Jutsu de Ita-chan (X3) dejen cinco y una paleta. _

_Pero si de plano quieren que les regale a Sasuke, o.o déjenme seis y trato hecho. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Junio, 2005._

_Parte de la producción "Lean mi bio para encontrar veinte razones para dejarme un review!"_

_Como referencia final: Tuve que cambiar todos los guiones por temor a que el inche Quickedit los alterara ¬¬ apartir de ahora, los diálogos se escriben entre "...". n.n Gracias x su comprensión _


	4. Te maldigo, Gai bastardo

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C h a p . 4 :

Me encuentro en peligro de extinción... ¡Te maldigo, Gai bastardo, te maldigoooo!

"Bueno, ya que no haz podido darme una respuesta que ayude" dijo Kakashi, quitandose la banda de Konoha de la cabeza dejandola en la mesita de noche, lo mismo que las ligas que agarraban su largo cabello gris, y acurrucandose en las cobijas junto a Sasuke, "al menos dejame dormir aqui por que me da flojera volver a mi casa" completo, mientras un ligero sonrrojo en las mejillas de Uchiha se hizo presente.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y Sasuke sentía que su sensei estaba demasiado cerca... así que intento hacerse un poco más a la orilla.

"Hace calor" comento Kakashi adormecido, "voy a abrirme un poco la cremallera" aviso, y bajo el zipper del chaleco verde (que era la unica prenda que llevaba en la parte posterior), dejando ver un escote incluso mayor que el de Tsunade. El peliazul simplemente desvio la mirada, le dio la espalda y trato de dormir.

Paso media hora, y Sasuke no conseguia conciliar el sueño por razones aparentemente desconocidas (¬¬ ok, las razones se llamaban "_Kakashi_", "_cremallera_" y "_senos_"), mientras que su maestro se encontraba ya roncando a los cuatro vientos, bocarriba y susurrando cosas que el Uchiha no alcanzaba a escuchar bien. Sintiendolo tan cerca, Sasuke habria pensado en hacerse más hacia la orilla... lamentablemente, **YA** estaba en la orilla y a punto de caerse, por lo cual opto por no moverse ni un centimetro más a la izquierda.

Aunque no pud evitarlo cuando Kakashi lo confundio con su osito de peluche y le pusos sus _atributos femeninos_ en la cara, estrujandolo contra su cuerpo; y, oh si, una hemorragia nasal de grandes proporciones estuvo a punto de hacerse presente, pero gracias al cielo Sasuke cayo de la cama justo a tiempo para que aquello se evitara. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, mirando hacia el techo, e hizo lo unico que le parecio prudente.

Bueno, pues tenemos que _Setsu Hatake_ desperto con los brazos y las piernas completamente estirados sobre una cama tamaño matrimonial, completamente destapada y con un la cremallera aun más abierta de lo que se la habia dejado; abrio lentamente sus ojitos, se sento en la cama y estiro los brazos hacia el techo.

"¡Awww!" botezo, "¡que bien dormí!". Miro a todos lados, buscando alguna señal de su acompañante, "¿Sasuke?" pero aparentemente en aquel lugar no habia otra señal de vida que la suya, así que se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la cocina para prepararse algo de almorzar.

Al pasar por la sala, se percato de un extraño bulto bajo cobijas acurrucado en el sofá; el bulto parecia estar respirando, por que se movia ligeramente de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué sería aquello, no estaba seguro, así que empuño con kunai, y avanzo lentamente hacia el lugar con toda la intención de clavarlo en esa cosa desconocida; cuando pudo divisar bien de qué se trataba, se percato de que era un montón bastante grande de cobijas, y a juzgar por el tamaño...

"¡Aaah¡¡el pervertido Jiraiya otra vez!" y acto seguido: clavo el kunai en lo que juro que sería una pierna. "¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?" bramo al escuchar quejidos por parte del bulto, al tiempo que comenzaba a destaparse lo que podría haber jurado que era un rostro (pero a decir verdad, por las ojeras y la piel palida parecia más un zombie).

"¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?" Sasuke Uchiha lo miro con molestia, luego, vio el kunai enterrado en las cobijas, cerca de sus queridas partes nobles. "¡Primero no me dejas dormir, y despues tratas de castrarme¿¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?" tranquilas, fanas de Sasuke, ¬¬ por que el arma ni siquiera logro atravesar los gruesos cobertores.

Uchiha se levanto pesadumbradamente, quitadose de encima aquellos pedazotes de tela, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y una clara mueca de molestia.

"¿Por qué haz dormido con tantos cobertores si hace tanto calor?" pregunto su profesor.

"¡Por que no dejabas de roncar, joder, no vuelves a dormir en mi casa" aclaro con decisión el alumno, mientras la chica de cabello largo y gris hacia ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

"¡Sasukeeee----!" suplico, "¡Onegaaaaiiii----!" dijo, con una imitación digna del Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto. El chico se sonrrojo.

"Bueno¿¿y para que demonios quieres dormir aquí¡si tienes tu propia casa!"

"¡Es que toda la maldita panda de pervertidos de Konoha me esta acosando emocional y sexualmente!" respondio, abriendo aun más los ojos. "¡Por favooooor, Sasukeeee----!"

" ... " aquellos ojitos y la brillante mata de cabello que se agitaba frente a él lo hacian dudar de su decisión anterior. "No..." dijo, pero no tan convencido. Kakashi acerco más su rostro al del chico. "Que no...", lagrimas corriendo por los ojos del jounin, "¡Vale, ya, pero deja de molestarme!"

Sin embargo, en otro lugar de Konoha.

"¡Rameeeen¡quiero más ramen!" protestaba cierto rubio escandaloso y bocafloja sentado frente a un enorme televisor.

"Si, si" decia un jounin de traje verde, claramente fastidiado, "lo que quieras, Naruto. ¡Neji, ve a comprar más ramen!"

"¿Que¿¿por que todo yo?" objeto el chico de ojos blancos, "¡que vaya Tenten, ella nunca hace nada, ni siquiera puede destapar el baño cuando el inutil este lo bloquea con sus gracias" señalo a Naruto.

Tenten gruño con indignación. Si, la ultima vez que Naruto tapo el baño ella habia intento arreglarlo, pero todo termino en una inundación, y Neji Hyuuga hizo uso de toda su paciencia para ir sacando baldes de agua sucia por la ventana.

"Neji, si no vas, enviaré a Tenten" señalo a la chica sentada en un rincón, comiendo papas fritas, "pero al final harás más cosas yendo a buscarla a ella y comprando el ramen. Ya lo sabes: ¬¬ el huevón trabaja doble" y Neji se levanto como ardillita asustada y corrió rumbo a la puerta, saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la aldea de Konoha.

"Aun así, no entiendo que tiene que ver una misión de rango Super-A con cuidar de Naruto..." penso Tenten en voz alta.

"¡Ya lo saben, una mente perversa y criminal quiere apoderarse de nuestro compañero¡y no lo vamos a permitir!" exclamo Gai-sensei con gran orgullo.

"¬¬ ¿Y es por eso que tenemos que estarnos en una cabaña, lejos de la civilización, comiendo comida chatarra?"

"¡Exacto, me alegra que lo entiendas, querida alumna n.n" dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión se tornó un poco más perversa. "Solo recuerda que tienes que quedarte aquí" le menciono a Naruto. .

"Mientras me den ramen lo hare n.n"

Pasaron una... dos... tres semanas más, y Kakashi Hatake se habia acostumbrado casi por completo a su nueva identidad de Setsu Hatake; claro que su equipo (del que sólo quedaban Sakura y Sasuke) lo encubria siempre que se ponia en duda... sin embargo, esto no ayudo a lo inevitable...

"Tsunade-sama quiere verle" le dijo Shizune un día en el que Konoha parecia un asador. En esa ocasión, Kakashi llevaba el cabello recogido en una sola coleta y opto por el chaleco sin nada abajo nuevamente. El sólo nombre de la quinta Hokage le dio un escalofrio en la espalda. Se dirigio a su oficina en compañia de Shizune.

"Esto...¿no sabe para qué quiere verme?" le pregunto inocentemente a la chica.

"Creo que tiene que ver con Kakashi-san" respondio, mientras entraban al despacho. Tsunade estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana, pero al escucharlos entrar simplemente le hizo señas a Shizune de que saliera. Despues, su vista de poso en cada parte del cuerpo de Kakashi, y nuevamente sintio ese escalofrio en la espalda.

"Mmm..." murmuraba la mujer, mientras lo miraba de los pies a la cabeza, "Mmmmmmmm...interesante"

El jounin simplemente trato de relajarse, cosa que no dio resultado cuando Tsunade le pidio que levantara los brazos y veia insistentemente sus senos.

"Bueno, ya. ¿En qué rayos piensas, Kakashi?" en ese momento, se distinguia un extraño acento en la voz de Tsunade, pero Kakashi no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en ello.

Silencio.

Se escucharon unos grillos. Unas ardillitas.

Y luego...

"¡AAAAHHHH¡Y-y-yo... yo..." _piensa... piensa... ¡con un demonio, QUE PIENSES!. _Se presionaba a si mismo para dar una explicación, quiso decir la verdad pero las palabras no le salian de los labios. Y entonces, fue salvado por alguien tocando la puerta.

"Adelante" anuncio, y entró en la oficina cierto chuunin joven con cabello castaño.

"¿Para que me llamo, Hokage-sama?" pregunto Shikamaru, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. "Espero que no sea algo tan problematico como la ultima misión..." agrego en voz baja.

"¿Te llamee¿en serio te llame¡Lo siento, no recuerdo para que te necesitaba, Iruka!" y entonces se hizo más que obvio lo que estaba sucediendo. Tsunade estaba ebria, como siempre ¬¬, así que probablemente no habia distinguido a Kakashi en realidad.

"Soy Shikamaru"

"¡Lo que sea¡Yo no recuerdo haber llamado, Orochimaru! Ya puedes marcharte" le dijo la mujer. Shikamaru comenzo a salir de la escena murmurando algo como _´Tipa ebria... ¡y para colmo traumada con el cara de serpiente!´. _

Silencio otra vez.

"¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto al jounin de repente. Este suspiro resignado, y dio su identidad falsa nuevamente.

"Setsu Hatake, prima de Kakashi Hatake" respondio tranquilamente.

"¿Y qué coño haces aqui?"

"... No lo sé. Ya me voy n.ñU" y salio. Aquella habia estado cerca. Corrio lo más rapido que pudo, lejos de ese lugar, pero justo en la puerta de entrada tropezo con alguien (por mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Tsunade no lo perseguia con la botella de sake en la mano, gritando: _"¡Gai, regresa acá, bastardo!"_), y ambos fueron a dar al suelo. "Lo siento, no me fije por donde i---- o-o" y se calló al ver de quién se trataba: justo bajo él estaba el chuunin profesor de la academia ninja de Konoha, con un sonrrojo cruzandole la cara y una clara mueca de asombro.

"No... tambien fue culpa mia n:ñ" respondio, empezando ambos a levantarse. "Estaba distraido pensando para que me querria ver la Hokage"

"Para nada" dijo inmediadamente Kakashi, "esta ebria... ¬¬ como la mayoria del tiempo"

"o.o ... " Iruka proceso la información instantes despues. "¡Ah! Ya. Bueno, entonces... creo que no tengo nada que hacer aqui..." comenzo pensando unos minutos, mientras se rescaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, "¿quieres ir a comer un bol de ramen?"

El estomago de Kakashi respondio por él mismo.

"¿Así que ahora tu te estas encargando el equipo de Kakashi?"

"Aja. Es que él anda en una misión muy importante de rango S" respondio con orgullo, mientras comenzaba a comer.

"Por cierto¿por qué llevas la banda cruzada?" el jounin casi se atraganda con la sopa cuando escucho venir esa pregunta. Luego, rio como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Esteee... veras... es un vieja historia..." pensaba decir ´Es que o.o un gato me araño el ojo y no tienes idea de lo terriiiiiible que se ve si me lo destapo´más pensó que aquello era demasiado idiota (y lo era), ".. es queee... o.o me dieron ganas de imitar a mi primo" acabo por responder con algo aun más estupido ¬¬.

"¿Ah, si? o.o?" Iruka se rasco la cabeza.

"Siiii n.ñ ... es que yo... siempre he admirado a Kakashi. ¡Si, eso mismo! (tratando de convencerse a si misma ¬¬U)" fue su excusa y siguio comiendo dejando atrás el tema. "Por cierto, Iruka-sensei¿no sabes dónde podrá estar Naruto¿no lo haz visto por ahí a él o a Gai?" cambio la conversación.

Al escuchar esto, una de las personas que estaban comiendo ahi casi se ahoga con su alimento y empezo a toser como si estuviera a punto de morir; el dueño le dio un par de golpes en la espalda y luego el otro dejo de hacer ruido.

"¿Esta buscando a Naruto?" pensó Neji para si, mientras continuaba comiendo el plato de ramen que habia pedido antes de volver a la cabaña. "Esa mujer... debe ser la persona peligrosa y de mente retorcida de la que hablaba Gai..." reflexiono un poco, "Creo que tendré que informarlo...". Hyuuga termino rapido de comer y agarro las otras cinco ordenes de ramen para llevar (y si creen que eran una para él, una para Gai, una para Tenten, otra para Lee y la ultima para Naruto, o.o se equivocan, eran tooodas para Naruto. ¬¬ ¡Por eso los niños de Africa ni siquiera conocen el Ramen! Inche Uzumaki insensible), pero por ir pensando en cosas extrañas, tropezo con una piedra y le tiro la comida a la primera persona que tuvo enfrente.

"N-Neji-niisan..." escucho una timida voz de chica, y volteo, temiendo que se tratará de... Hinata u.u

"¡L-lo siento, Hinata-sama! O-O´´ ¡E-estaba distraido¡Lo siento!" y miro con lagrimas en los ojos los cinco platos echados a perder "T.T Ahora tendré que pagarlos con mi dinero... ¡Eh, señor¡Quiero otras cinco ordenes!"

Él y Hinata se sentaron, pero en realidad Neji estaba mucho más ocupado en escuchar la conversación entre Iruka y la extraña mujer de cabello gris.

"Neji-niisan¿por que no haz ido a casa en tantos días?" pregunto Hinata con algo de preocupación, "tú padre simplemente dice _´ya volverá´_ cuando voy a buscarte"

"Estoy en una misión" respondio casi inconcientemente, "una misión importante y secreta" corrigio, poniendom más atención en lo que decian las otras dos personas en el puesto.

"... y luego, Gai se llevo a Naruto colgando de una liana con Dios sabrá qué proposito" concluyo la chica, dejando a un lado el plato de ramen. "Asi que esta en mi suposición creer que Gai secuestro a Naruto para usar el ´_ya sabes qué_´que ´_ya sabemos quién_´ le puso hace ´_ya sabemos cuanto tiempo_´" agrego.

"o.o" procesando información... 1... 2... 3... (diez minutos despues) 611... 612.. "¡Ah, ya, ya. Pero no puedo creer que Gai intente hacer eso... ¿no habrá alguna otra razón?"

"¬¬Uu No lo creo¡lo dudo mucho!"

"Así que intenta inculpar a Gai... mmm..." nuevamente, la mentecilla de Neji trabajaba (si, o.o Neji piensa).

"Neji-nissan... ¿para que llevas tantos platos?" le pregunto de repente su prima.

"**Para Naruto el tragalo-todo**" respondio inconcientemente, y luego se percato de lo que habia dicho. Pero ya era tarde, la chica de cabello gris se aproximaba hacia él... lo escucho, seguro que lo escucho... mierda¡echo a perder una misión de rango Super-A! Eso quedaría en su expediente para siempre... no podría ser jounin... ni entrar en el ANBU.. el destino era cruel, ToT ¡Sería un marginado social de Konoha!.. bueno, ante esto ultimo se tranquilizo ¬¬ por que ya lo era.

"¿Neji Hyuuga, verdad?" pregunto la chica, "escuche que dijiste algo de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Lo haz visto ultimamente?" comenzó a interrogarlo. Él debia saberlo, see ¬¬, despues de todo era el alumno de ese bastardo de Gai.

" ... ¡Que va, yo ni siquiera he hablado de él. n.ñ Lo que dije fue ´_para el _**BRUTO**_ tragalo todo_´ y me referia a Lee" corrigio.

"See... eso pensé" cierto sarcasmo se distinguia en la voz de Kakashi. "Bueno, si vez a Naruto me avisas" y se devolvio a su lugar.

En cuanto estuvieron las cinco ordenes de ramen, Neji agarro carrera, despidiendose de Hinata y prometiendo ir a visitarle luego.

Aquello tenia que saberlo su profesor.

* * *

_X3 Lo siento, era inevitable no hacerle mofa a Neji un rato, despues que da tanta caña con eso del destino y Dios sabe que tantas cosas más. Pues bien, Neji-jiji, o.o el destino quizo que tuvieras piernas de pato. Como no tengo demasiado que decir (me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada -.-), iremos directamente a la sección nueva de..._

**:.-Las Sabias Palabras de...-.:**

¡JIRAIYA!

"¬¬ Ni pregunten qué hay de sabio en lo que él pueda decir" aclara Yondaime.

"¡Silencio! o.ó ¡Alumno malagradecido!" y le da un bofetón al rubio con su cabellera.

"T.T ... " y como Yondaime no puede pegarle a su maestro, XD le pega a Kakashi con un muñeco de peluche de Barney.

"ToT ¿Y yo qué hice?", y como suponemos, Kakashi le pega una bofetada a Sasuke con su amada revistita.

"¬¬ ¡Lo mismo pregunto yo!" bramo Uchiha. "¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

"Se trata de una costumbre n.n" explico Yondaime, "el maestro le pega al alumno con la cosa más preciada que tiene".

"¬¬ Entonces... ¿ese muñequito de Barney es tu cosa más preciada?" a todos les salio una gotita en la cabeza.

"ToT ¡Me lo regalo mi papi!"

_¬¬ ¿Me hacen el favor de continuar con la sección¡¡Me duele el trasero!_

"¬¬ See, see, ya. Las sabias palabras de Jiraiya son..."

**"Si la novia perjudica tu estudio, ¬¬ deja el estudio y perjudica a tu novia".**

_o.o Eso no tuvo gracia._


	5. El Visitante del Infierno xDD

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 4 :

El... pom pom pooom... Visitante del Infierno.

"Si, Neji, esa chica es de las que estan buscando a Naruto" dijo Gai-sensei con gravedad. "Debemos tener cuidado de lo que decimos o insinuamos cuando estamos frente a ella... por eso... o.- Muxio ojo, ¡y cuentenselo a quien más confianza le tengan! "

"Eeeh... o.ó ¡Si, ¡tienes razón, Gai!. Sólo un idiota le dejaría información a esa gente" afirmó Neji.

"¬¬" Gai lo miró. El destino lo odiaba, ¿cierto? ToT ¡¡El destino odiaba a Neji Hyuuga más que a nadie!. "¬¬ Abriste la bocota, ¿cierto?"

"¡¡No, no, no, ¿¿como te atreves a pensar eso de mi?"

"¬¬"

"... u-u Ta bien, sip, lo hize... ¡pero fue un accidente, lo juro! ToT" ahora, todas las miradas acusaban a Neji... "... ¡¡No me vean así! 0.ó ¡Ya sé que soy guapo, pero me desgastan!"

"u.ú ¡Haz decepcionado la confianza de Gai-sensei! ¡Has defraudado el entusiasmo de la juventud!" inicio Lee con un discurso exagerado. "Y, lo que es peor, ToT ¡¡Te acabaste todas las galletas de animalitos!"

"o.ó ¡Sólo eran tres! (y estaban rancias)" aclaró Hyuuga. Pero eso no le quito las miradas de encima... tendria que atenerse al castigo del destino u.u

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de Konoha, todo iba perfectamente bien para Setsu Hatake, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser mujer, de hecho, le venía gustando...

"n.n ¡Gracias, Asuma-sensei!" y tomó una caja de chocolates. "Bueno, lo veré despues" y se fue.

"o¬o" ... Bueno, todos suponiamos que a Asuma le gustaba Kurenai (cosa cierta), pero wuenooo ¬¬ Setsu esta en la zona, así que no esperemos que su cerebro reaccione a tiempo... "X.x ... ¿¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kurenai?" bramó luego de recuperarse del golpe directo en la cabeza con, lo que parecia ser, un libro tan grueso como un directorio telefonico.

"¬¬ Baka".

Kakashi recibia presentes por todos lados, así que ser mujer tenia sus ventajas... de momento. Oh, si, de momento...

Pues bien, ese era solo un ejemplo, por que en aquellos instantes Kakashi despertaba de un sueño embellecedor... en la cama de Sasuke u.u

"o.o ¿En verdad Sasuke estará bien en el sillón?" lo pensó un rato, "Claro que no ¬¬ ese sillón ha de ser mas viejo que mi abuelita..." llegó a esa conclusión, pero no le importo que Sasuke se fracturará la espalda (de hecho, en las misiones se estaba quejando muy seguido de dolor en esa parte o.o) y se levanto cuando lo llamaron sus ´_instintos naturales_´ (lease, menos elegantemente, o.o quiso ir al baño) y se levanto rumbo al sanitario.

Sasuke despertaba de su _reconfortante_ sueño en el sillón, bostezo y casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar un grito estremecedor proviniente del baño... de hecho, se cayó del sillón de la pura sorpresa o.o...

"¿¿Qué? ¿¿Qué pasa? ¿¿Está aqui, verdad? ¡¡Sal, Itachi! ¡¡Ya te vi! o.ó" bramo furioso Sasuke, al tiempo que un rollo de papel sanitario le golpeaba la cara.

"¡¡Sal de aquí, idiota!" grito una mujer despeinada, con una toalla envuelta tapandole de la cintura para abajo, mientras se divisaban varias prendas tiradas en el suelo.

"See, see, ya me voy... ¬¬" dijo, pensando que seguramente habia visto una cucaracha o algo asi y por eso grito de esa forma. Pero poco despues, otro grito lo hizo dar un salto.

"¡¡MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDAAAAAAA! (_eco_) Mierda... (_eco_) Mierdaaa..."

"¿¿Apenas te das cuenta?" grito Sasuke desde la cocina, mientras agarraba una caja de cereal. "¡¡Sólo recuerda que el cambio de sexo no es la solución!" se burló. Poco despues, Kakashi entró en la cocina, dando zancadas entre enojado y deprimido, luego, agarro una servilleta y una pluma de uno de los cajones.

"Sasuke" inicio, tomando la cartera (no la suya, ¬¬ la de Uchiha) y sacando de ella unos cuantos billetes. "Ejem... ve a la tienda y compra esto" le ordenó, entregandole el dinero y la servilleta.

"Ah, vale" gruño el otro con sarcasmo, "primer punto: **no soy tu sirviente**. Segundo punto: ¬¬ **no sé decifrar jeroglificos**. ¿¿Que coño dice aquí?" señalo el papel.

"... _toallas_"

"¿Eh?" Sasuke dudo, "¡pero si hay muchas en el baño!" y luego su sensei le lanzó el salero, que casi le da en la cara.

"El _otro_ tipo de toallas, Sasuke..." Kakashi finguio que leía _Ichya Ichya Paradise_, aunque se veia claramente perturbado por la situación.

"¿?" loading... loading... (Sasuke-chan, ¬¬ eres un retrasado mental). "... ¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE? A ti te... te... te.. O-O..." Sasuke lo señalaba, mientras le temblaba la mano. Por fin, capto la indirecta. "¡¡NOOO, ¡¡no lo haré! ¡¡NO LO HARÉEEEE!" grito desesperado y fue a esconderse en el baño.

Cinco minutos después...

Sasuke salió el baño, llevando en sus manos unos shorts blancos, y con una clara expresión de ira.

"¿¿MANCHASTE MIS SHORTS FAVORITOS? ¿¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO DE MI VIDA TE PRESTE MI ROPA PARA DORMIR, EH?" bramo enfurecido, agitando al aire la prenda sucia.

"¡¡Pues si no quieres que eso vuelva a suceder ve a comprar las toallas!" empezo la discusión de los casados ¬¬.

"¿¿Qué? ¡¡No soy yo el que _anda en sus días_!"

"¡¡Pero no puedo salir así!"

"¡¡Estas menstruando, no estas lisiadooooo!" tras las palabras de Sasuke, hubo un profundo y alarmante silencio.

"¡¡No me mires así, infeliz! ¡¡NO PIENSO IR!" fueron las ultimas frases de Uchiha antes de ir y encerrarse en el baño nuevamente.

"... T.T"

Bueno, pues Kakashi se puso la ropa más oscura que encontro y agarro caminito rumbo al minisuper Sarutobi...

Interrumpe un comercial 

Se ve un escenario de Broadway, con lucecitas y toda la cosa, empieza a sonar musiquita y aparecen unas bailarinas de can-can. Todo va bien... hasta que aparece el Tercer Hokage bailando can-can... con toda y el vestidito y sin ropa interior o.oU.

"¡¡Vengan y compren sus biberes en Minisuper Sarutobi! non" grita alegremente el Tercero, "¡¡donde todos los precios estan rebajadisimos!"

Empieza una canción, tonadita sospechosamente parecida al opening_ "Haruka Kanata"_

_Vengan ya, aquí a comprar, _

_Precios más bajos no pueden encontraaar, _

_Muevan las patitaaas. _

_Y si el producto sale mal, _

_Lo sentimos, devoluciones no haaaay,_

_Así que jodanseeee._

_Tan - tan. _

"n.n" Sarutobi sonrie...

"¡Espera!" se escucha una voz, "¡Tú estas muerto!" le dice al Tercero.

"o.o ¿Y quién dijo que los muertos no estafan a la gente?"

Fin del Comercial 

Bueeeeno, como venia yo diciendo, Kakashi camino entre las sombras para evitar ser visto, y llego al Minisuper Sarutobi. Se adentro lenta y cuidadosamente en el ambiente, no habia demasiada gente ya que era algo temprano y el calor estaba insoportable. Se dispuso a buscar su objetivo... anduvo entre pasillo y pasillo, examinando cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de ellos.

Lamentablemente, acabo comprando jamones en el area de carnes frias.

Despues de comprar sus jamones, continuo su misión de rango Super-.A, pero sin exito. Al parecer, el mundo lo odiaba. Oh, si que lo odiaba.

No tenia otra opción que preguntar. Buscó a una empleada... busco y busco... y la encontró. Jo.

"D-disculpe" tartamudeo un poco, forzando una sonrisa hacia la chica de espaldas hacia él, acomodando las cajas de cereal. "¿D-dónde puedo encontrar las... ejem... to-to-toallas femeninas...?" ... para su desgracia, no era una chica sino un chico, raramente familiar.

"n.n Tres pasillos más a su derecha, al fondo" dijo el chico de cabello largo de manera sonriente.

"Eh... g-gracias... Haku" Kakashi se apresuro a huir, pero entonces se pregunto... ¿Qué hacia Haku ahí?. Volteo para volverlo a encontrar pero ya no estaba... (agregese este a los "Hechos Paranormales del fic"). "... Esto me esta volviendo loco..." y movio sus piernitas hacia el pasillo indicado.

Otro problema: habia demasiadas cajitas hermosas decoradas con florecitas, todas con el mismo texto que le daba escalofrios en la espalda. Observo un momento, y llegó a una interesante conclusión...

"Las más baratas. See ¬¬ siempre compró lo barato y sale bueno".

¿Olvide mencionar que no llevaban marcados los precios?

X3.

"¡¡Ya mierda! ¡¡Madoushi el infierno! ¡Estás y se acabó!" cogio la caja menos colorida que encontró y se dirigio a la caja, escondiendo el producto entre sus jamones (los que compro, o.o no malinterpreten).

Y pasó frente a otro pasillo llamativo. Todo era color rosa y olor a caramelo, y no pudo resistirse.

"o.o Merezco un premio... see... n.n ¡Choco!" cogio una cajita de chocolates y se dirigio a la caja a pagar todo con la cartera del pobre Sasuke ¬¬.

Como todo estaba vacio, creyó que no habria problemas... hasta que...

"Chocolates Sarutobi... ajá... "paso la caja de chocolates, y luego la _caja peligrosa_, pero se escuchó un ligero _bip_. La mujer paso nuevamente la caja. _Bip_. Kakashi comenzo a sudar. _Bip_ otra vez. Se jalo el cabello. _Bip_, _bip_. "Listo. Ahí está". Por fin, ¡marcó!. Empaco las cosas y se fue practicamente corriendo... pero todos sabemos lo que sucede cuando Kakashi sale corriendo:

Tropieza con alguien.

No, no es Iruka.

"¡¡Hola, preciosa!" el horror... **EL HORROR**... "¿¿Te acuerdas de mi? n.n" pregunto Jiraiya.

"... No" dijo con indiferencia y siguio con su camino, pero el hombre le jalo por la mano.

"¡Desde que te vi supe lo que es estar enamorado!" al Sannin le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos. "¡Y encontre la inspiración para continuar con mi obra de arte!" sacó de su bolsa un grueso volumen con las palabras _Ichya Ichya Paradise_ en la portada. "¡Por favor, se la actriz estelar en la pelicula de mi libro!"

"¡!" era tentador... muy tentador... DEMASIADO bueno para ser cierto. No podía. Debia evitar llamar la atención, ya que de un momento a otro regresaría a ser un hombre... creo. "E-e-esteee... sho... sho... lo pensaré" acabo por decir.

"¡Bien, bien! n:n ¡Dame tu dirección, linda!". Mala idea. Kakashi no sabia ni el nombre de la calle dónde quedaba su propia casa, ¿como iba a saber la dirección de Sasuke?. Además, aquel tipo era un pervertido peligroso...

"Eh... yo te busco n.ñ"

"¡Vale, vale! n:n" Jiraiya miro sus senos y luego entró en la tienda. "Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?" le pregunto.

"S-Setsu Hatake" respondio y corrio rumbo a la casa de Sasuke.

_Continuara... _

¿Logrará Kakashi soportar toda una semana más?

¿Encontrarán a Naruto y Gai?

¿El Minisuper Sarutobi sirve?

¿¿Cuando volverá Arashi-san? ToT ¡¡Kero mi cuarto Hokagituu!

_Cap. 5, ¡up! XD ¡¡Weahahahahaa! ¡que mala soy con Kakashi-chan!. o.ó Pero tiene que sufrir un poquito, ¿no?. Que escarmiente por pervertido. Ah, x cierto, respecto a la ultima de las preguntas inconclusas (X3), Arashi es... pom pom poooom... el nombre de mi amado Yondaime o:o. Ok, ¡juro que eso dice en el pergamino a Jiraiya! o.ó... u-u aunque su letra es peor que la de Naru-chan... así que es como decifrar jeroglificos. La nueva sección se remueve -.- es que me da weba continuarla. Cabe destacar que la pelicula de Ichya Ichya Paradise es una realidad en Naruto o.o el personaje principal lo actua la princesa de la Aldea de la Nieve, Koyuki. Por ultimo, sha saben... _

Si quieren que el fic continue, dejen un review. 

Si quieren que Kakashi e Iruka hagan coshitas feas, dejen dos. 

Si no quieren volver a ver a Sarutobi bailando can-can, dejenme tres. 

Si quieren que Kakashi lave la ropa de Sasuke que mancho, dejen cuatro y una bolsa de detergente. 

Pero si lo que quieren es que convierta a Sasuke en mujer tambien (XP) siento amolarlos por que no puedo, ya que en el fondo... ToT ¡¡Amo a Sasuke como todas las demás!... aunque tambien amo a practicamente todo el elenco de Naruto. 

Por ultimo, si desean que Ita-chan vuelva a aparecer en el fic, dejenme un revi extra-largo, un pastel de chocolate, un plato de menudo y una soda de tres litros (¿qué? ¬¬ Necesito alimentarme y soy muy pobre u.u)

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Junio, 2005._

_Parte de la producción ".-. Necesito entretenimiento... y como no hay dinero, escribo X3"._


	6. La Curiosidad Mato al Gato

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 6 :

La Curiosidad Mató al Gato.

Era viernes por la mañana, y como "Setsu-sensei" habia decidido no darles clase, Uchiha Sasuke salio tranquilamente a practicar su punteria con los kunai a la mitad del bosque. Toda la maldita semana, aquella barata imitacion de mujer (no me iran a decir que no lo es) habia estado jodiendole la paciencia mas de lo habitual. Y es que paso ya un mes desde la ultima vez que le sucedio _eso_. Sasuke preferia llamalo _eso_, o _el visitante del infierno_, o _la maldicion_ (pom pom poooom), etc, que decir su nombre de verdad.

Bueno, pues tenemos que nuestro amado y sexy Uchihita caminaba rumbo a su lugar habitual para entrenar, cuando de repente le parecio ver algo anaranjado tras los arbustos. Anaranjado con amarillo... Como que le recordaba a algo..

"Mmm..." se detuvo frente al arbusto. "Debo estar alucinando", ignorando olimpicamente la _cosa_, siguio su camino con las manos metidas en el bolsillo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte...

"¡¡NOOO, ToT ¡¿que haremos, Gai-sensei!" chillaba Lee, al borde del colapso.

"Calmado, Lee, ya me encargue de eso..." respondio su sensei con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible. Si alguien lo descubria, estaria en problemas...

_Pero, ¡que va, si los muertos no hablan... _

Por su parte, Setsu-sensei se encontraba muy tranquilamente jugando a las cartas con Kurenai y Asuma, cuando un chuunin de nombre desconocido (¿no se han fijado que hay muchos de esos? o.O) irrumpio escandalosamente, interrumpiendo su concentración.

"¡Sensei!" grito el chico. Los tres voltearon. "¡Setsu-sensei!", al escuchar su nombre, este le hizo señas de que se callara. "Pero..." otro ´shhh!´. "**¡¡Itachi Uchiha esta en la Aldeaaaa!" **dio el mensaje, esperando una respuesta. A Kakashi se le cayeron las cartas.

"¿Dónde lo han visto?" pregunto.

"En los bosques de las afueras; aparentemente viene solo...".

"o.o ..." el peligris lo penso un momento. "¿¿QUEEEEE?" ¡Sasuke estaba justamente en ese lugar! (¿por azares del destino? Nel, ¬¬ por la mente enferma de la autora). "¡¡Debemos ir enseguida!" inmediatamente, se echo a correr.

No podia dejar que Sasuke muriera... Si no, ¿quién le haria compañia? ¿Quién le cederia amablemente su cama? ¿Quien lo cuidaria cuando estuviera _enfermo_? "ToT ¡¡Sasukeeeeee!".

Pero cuando llego, la escena de ´_Mataste a mi familia_´ ya habia comenzado. Itachi y Sasuke sostenian un duelo de Sharingan a mitad del bosque, logicamente, o.o el mayor gano... aunque no con el Sharingan...

"¡¡Mataste a mis padres!" gritaba el peliazul.

"¬¬ Aish, ¡pero si no nomás eran tuyos! ¡Me pertenecian a mi tambien, asi que podia matarlos!" excuso el hermano mayor, acercandose a él con el Sharingan bien puesto (y bien puestras otras cosas... o.o aunque él siempre es asi xDD).

"¡¡ACABARE CONTIGO!" grito el Uchiha más pequeño, pero justo entonces la tecnica en la que su hermano se especializaba lo afecto... era...

**La patada de castrado automatico. **

Sasuke quedo retorciendose en el suelo, con las manos en sus _partes nobles_, mientras Itachi se retorcia de la risa.

"xDD ¡¡¡Ñyajajajajajaaaa!" see, asi se rie Itachi aqui x3, "¡¡Eso era lo que llevaba tiempo de querer hacer!".

"¡Itachi!" salto por fin Kakashi detras de los arbustos. No es que no hubiera podido ir en ayuda de Sasuke antes, o.o en realidad, queria contemplar por primera vez la Patada de Castrado Automatico de Itachi Uchiha.

"¡Hatake! ¡Que gusto verteeee!" el chico sonrio. "Aunque creo que llegas un poco tarde. Ya lo he..." _pom pom poooommm..._ "**CASTRADO**" _taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan._

Kakashi se llevo instintivamente la mano a la entrepierna, o.o pero recordo que ya no tenia lo mismo ahi xDD. De una forma o de otra, sabia perfectamente la tecnica que haria que Itachi Uchiha saliera disparado por los aires...

Se quito la blusa u.u.

"¡Ja! ¡Eso ya no funcionara conmigo!" el chico veia y veia sus encantos, pero no producian en él el más minimo efecto.

"Pe... pero, ¿por qué...? o-o ¡la ultima vez saliste disparado!" recordó; oh si, que momento más memorable o.o.

"Eso no volvera a suceder".

"¿Por qué...?" se atrevio a preguntar el sensei.

"Por que... **SOY HOMOSEXUAL**" más _pom pom poooooooooom. _

(Infarto masivo entre las fanas de Itachi x.X). 

"O.O ... ¿Nani? o.O".

"¬¬ Que no me atraen las mujeres, imbecil" aclaro, moviendo la mano despreocupadamente. "Asi que ya no podras ganarme... ¡¡Ñyajajajajajaaaa! xDD". Acto seguido, se dispuso a atacarlo; Kakashi miraba de un lado a otro, buscando la manera de escapar, pero no hayaba un modo... Bueno, si habia uno, lo sabia, pero posiblemente fallaria... despues de todo, la tecnica no la habia visto bien...

"O.O ... " aunque con el poco tiempo que le quedaba para pensarla, fue puro reflejo, "¡¡Tecnica de Castrado Automaticoooo!" grito, tiro una patada y...

... y dio en el blanco, señoras y señores xDD. Itachito se retorcia de dolor en el suelo.

"o.oUu Supongo que esto significa la extinción del Clan Uchiha en definitiva..." se percato, luego, alguien más aparecio a sus espaldas. Era el chuunin sin nombre (al que llamaremos Jimenito xDD), mejor conocido como Jimenito, que cargaba en su espalda un enorme bulto anaranjado.

"¡¡Setsu-sensei!".

"Nee, ¡Jimenito! n.n ¡Que bueno que llegas! ¡Deja la basura por ahi y ayudame a llevarme a Itachi Uchiha para que me den mi recompensa!" ordenó, mientras recogia al hermano más pequeño.

"Eh... Setsu-sensei, esto no es basura..." dijo Jimenito con la voz entrecortada, "**Es Uzumaki Naruto**".

"... ¿¿¿QUEEEEEE? O.ouU ¿¿qué le sucedio?" tiro a Sasuke al suelo, y se aproximo bastante preocupado al otro shinobi.

"No lo se..." respondio Jimenito (xDD No importa cuantas veces diga su nombre, sigue siendo divertido) "Lo encontre tras unos arbustos camino para acá... Aparentemente esta inconciente" determinó.

".. Bien, llevemos a los niños al hospital, y al saco de oro..." corrigio, "es decir, Uchiha Itachi, lo dejaremos encadenado en algun lugar" error, cuando volteo el susodicho ya no estaba. "o.o ... ¡¡Mierdaaa!".

"_Ramenitis_" fue la palabra magica del doctor.

"o.O ¿¿Rame-qué?".

"Ramenitis, es la inflamación de las neuronas por comer tanto ramen instantaneo de una cierta marca que no pienso mencionar" complemento el medico.

"o.o Pero, ¿como es que comer ramen te inflama las neuronas?" pregunto Sakura.

"Eso cualquiera lo sabe, ignorante ¬¬" explico el doctor, "los fideos se van a la cabeza en lugar de al estomago y se enrredan en las neuronas, obstruyendo los canales de circulación entre ellas mismas y ocasionando un coma".

"... ¿¿COMAAAAA?" Kakashi estaba que se desmayaba; ¿¿y ahora qué? "T.T ¡Digame que despertara!" suplico.

"No se sabe a ciencia cierta si lo hará, asi que mejor ponganse a rezar".

Paso una semana... Y Naruto seguia en coma, con esos cincuenta kilos de más disminuyendo poco a poco (see, Naru-chan engordo cincuenta kilos o.O por eso parecia un bulto gigantesco); no habia dia en que Kakashi no permaneciera al lado de su alumno... Justo uno de esos días, se quedo dormido, y una palmada lo desperto.

"-o- ¡¡No jodaaas!" dijo medio sonambulo, se dio media vuelta y vio que era Iruka. Inmediatamente desperto. "I... ¡Iruka-sensei! n.ñ ¡Que gusto verle!" saludo.

"Hola, Setsu-san... ¿Cómo sigue?" pregunto, mirando a Naruto.

"No despierta... ToT ¡¡Buaaa!" al final, termino por soltarse a llorar como magdalena sobre la cama del rubio, más por no poder volver a la normalidad que por el estado del chico ¬¬ ¿¿es que acaso a nadie le importa la salud de Naruto? (bueno, ¿a alguien que no sea Iruka le interesa? ¬¬). El chuunin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?" le pregunto Iruka. Kakashi lo miro con sus enormes ojeras.

"Toda la semana. No me he ido ni un solo momento" xDD o sease que se traga la comida de hospital que es supuestamente para Naruto, de vez en cuando Sakura le lleva ropa, y en lugar de bañarse tiene cientos de _desapestizantes_ (tambien llamados desodorantes o.o) regados por todos lados.

"¿Ni un pequeño instante? o.o".

"Solo para ir al baño... u.u pero ni siquiera he salido el hospital" Kakashi nego con la cabeza.

"¡Eso no esta bien! o.ó" Iruka se puso de pie y lo jalo del brazo. "¡No haz dormido ni comido bien!" espetó, llevandoselo hacia la puerta, "Por no decir que se huele que no te haz bañado en una semana..." agrego por lo bajo, tanto que Kakashi no pudo escucharlo.

"o-o ¡Eh! ¿¿Que rayos haces? ¡¡No hay problema en elloooo!" excusaba la chica, mientras recorrian el pasillo y la gente salia de sus habitaciones para mirarlos.

"Aaaah... las parejas de estos días" comento algo nostalgico un ancianito en silla de ruedas al verlos pasar. Los dos lo escucharon.

"¡¡No somos pareja! o.ó" le gritaron al mismo tiempo, para que luego la situación siguiera igual que antes.

Luego de gritos y argumentos (Kakashi incluso grito "¡¡Me estan secuestrando! ToT"), llegaron a la casa de Iruka. Kakashi acabo entrando por su propio pie.

"Haré algo de comer" empezo a decir el chuunin, "tu te bañas y te pones ropa limpia..."

"¿De la tuya?".

Iruka se sonrrojo.

"¡Pues claro! ¿De cual otra?" exclamo sarcasticamente, mientras entraba en la cocina. "El baño esta al fondo a la derecha, (¿por que todo esta **SIEMPRE** al fondo a la derecha? o.O), y la ropa que te voy a prestar la dejare sobre la cama de la habitación para que te cambies" concluyo, abriendo el refrigerador.

"o.o ... Esta bien".

Kakashi llego a un pequeño baño, justo enseguida de la habitación, se desvistió y se metio a la regadera. El agua estaba realmente fria u.u asi que no se baño correctamente por que no deseaba soportarlo por mucho tiempo... aunque termino por ponerse a pensar.

"¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo...? Dejar que un hombre me traiga tan facilmente a su casa... ¡la ultima vez que eso sucedio casi fui violado!" recordó. "Será... supongo que confio en Iruka por que no tiene pinta de pervertido...", ya en ese tema, se pregunto otra cosa... "... ¿Qué se sentira hacerlo siendo una mujer...? o.O" ¬¬ inche pervertido!.

Mientras tanto, Iruka-sensei hacia arroz con curry (o.ó ¡¡No más ramen!) luego de haber dejado la ropa sobre la cama.

Extrañamente, paso casi una hora, y Kakashi no llegaba al comedor.

"¬¬ ... ¿Estará fisgoneando entre mis cosas?" se pregunto Iruka. Decidio ir para asegurarse.

Y si, efectivamente, Setsu Hatake estaba urgando en los cajones de su ropa... solo con la toalla puesta.

"¿Q-qué rayos crees que haces? o;;ó" inquirio Iruka, dandose media vuelta.

"¿Eh? ¡Es que tus pantalones me quedan demasiado grandes! Estoy buscando un cinturón" quiso dejar claro.

Iruka volteo por sobre su hombro.

"Esta en el cajón de arriba del que estas abriendo" respondio algo sonrrojado.

"Gracias" respondio, y cuando vio el hombre se iba, dijo "Espera, Iruka" era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre a secas. El chuunin se detuvo al instante.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto sin darse vuelta.

"Voltea".

"No".

"Es que hay algo realmente raro en este cajón... parecen... ¬¬ ¿revistas?".

Iruka volteo al instante.

"o-O ¡¡No las saques de a... hí...!" se quedo estatico cuando se dio cuenta de que Setsu no habia encontrado las revistas, sino que en realida solo queria hacerlo voltear para ver que ya no traia nada encima. NADA. "¿¿¿Q... Que rayos haces? o;;;O" pregunto alarmado el sensei, dandose media vuelta nuevamente. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

"I-ru-ka" le dijo la ´chica´. "¿No te gusto?" le cuestiono sin más ni menos.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e..." tartamudeo el moreno, poniendose aun más tenso.

"_Tu tambien me gustas, Iruka_".

Silencio total.

"_Me interesas..."_

Mentira, en realidad era simplemente un experimento.

"_Me excitas_".

Podria ser...

"**Hagamoslo, Iruka**".

Y pues bueno, el pobre hombre no pudo resistirse a sus instintos.

_En vista de poder romper la estupidez que invade esta historia, en lugar de ponerles un lemon les pondré una linda imagen de Sasuke en la regadera... _

_... ah, aqui no se pueden poner imagenes xDD. Tonces, les dejare que se imaginen a Sasuke en la regadera por una media hora, ya que este es más o menos el tiempo que nuestros personajes se tardaron en "terminar". _

Kakashi abrio los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse al lado de Iruka dormido. Bostezo y se estiro; serian alrededor de las seis de la tarde, tomando en cuenta que habian llegado a la casa por ahi de las dos de la tarde, y que habian dormido bastante.

Habia satisfecho su curiosidad (¿solo a eso? ¬¬); aunque aun no sabia si le gustaba más hacerlo como hombre o como mujer... vaya pensamientos pervertidos u.u, pero con tanto depravado tras de "ella" pss al final terminaria sucediendo algo asi.

Sin embargo, amigos y amigas, toda acción conlleva una reacción... **Y la curiosidad mató al gato.**

_Muajaja... ¡¡MUAJAJAJAAAAA! x3 ¡Soy tan mala con todo mundo!. Mala con Kakashi por ponerlo a hacer eso con Iruka (aunque en realidad acabo por gustarle...) y por lo que le va a suceder despues; y mala con ustedes por que no les escribi un lemon xDD. Gomen, es que mua no sabe escribir lemon... a decir verdad, mua nunca ha escrito nada asi, ni siquiera un yaoi (que es lo que más me gusta leer) o.o ... qué le vamos a hacer... ¡¡ya se! xDD ¡Un concurso de lemons! Ustedes lo escriben, yo lo leo y escojo uno para publicar xDD asi que no se dejara todo eso de la imaginación. o.o Hablo en serio. _

_Bueno, si quieren que Kakashi e Iruka vuelvan a hacer cositas feas mas adelante, dejen un revi. _

_Si quieren volver heterosexual a Itachi, dejen dos. _

_Si quieren realizarle una intervensión quirurgica al (beep) de Sasuke, dejen tres y un pequete de galletas o.o . _

_Si desean convertir a Sasuke en la pareja gay de Itachi dejen cuatro revis y un pastel de quinceaños (?). _

_Pero si lo que quieren, quieren, quieren, quieren, es que arrestemos a Gai por negligencia... dejen un montón de revis de protesta, unos banderines que digan "muerte a Gai" y un par de dolares xDD. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka MAK, _

_Noviembre, 2005._

_Parte de la producción "¡¡Necesito dinero para regalos de Navidaaaaad!"._


	7. Las Consecuencias de NO USAR Condón

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 7 :

Las Consecuencias de NO USAR Condón.

Pasó alrededor de un mes desde el acontecimiento entre Kakashi e Iruka, y ahora ambos parecian ser pareja, al menos ante los ojos de todos. Por alguna extraña razón, a "Setsu" le divertia la situación, a pesar de que esperaba que pronto despertara Naruto para volver a su posición normal; aunque aun no estaba seguro de si queria eso en realidad... se sentia tan bien al lado de Iruka, y sentía tan lleno su monedero cuando él lo pagaba todo xDD

Para su suerte, el _visitante del infierno_ parecia estar unas semanas retrasado y no la molestaria en un par de días más.

Un buen día, esperaba como siempre al lado de la cama de Naruto; cuando ese idiota despertara, queria ser el primero en golpearlo. Mirando dormir al rubio, con el suero conectado y completamente callado, se pregunto si despertaria algun día.

Le pico una mejilla con el dedo. Lo pellizco. Le jalo el cabello, le abrio los ojos y volvian a cerrarse... hasta parecia muerto. ToT ¡No, muerto no! Siendo asi, sería una mujer toda su asquerosa vida...

... aunque bueno, con Iruka como pareja no podía quejarse en lo que al sexo y el dinero respecta u.u

Y, pensando en el rey de roma, el hombre llevo cargando una bolsa de papel en brazos.

"En verdad de preocupas por Naruto o.o..." comento Iruka con inocencia. "Me pregunto dónde estara Kakashi-sensei en un momento como este..." pero Setsu se apresuro a evadir la pregunta.

"¡Anda! ¿Me trajiste algo de comer? n.ñ"

"Ah, si, pense que tendrias hambre" saco de la bolsa una pequeña caja con forma de cilindro, llena de algo caliente. Era ramen instantaneo de _esa marca_.

"¬¬ Aun no aprendes la lección, ¿cierto?"

"Tengo una dotación para dos meses, y debo terminarla. n.n Además, el ramen de la sopa Maru..." sin embargo, el nombre de la marca fue interrumpido por un severo _piiiiip_ de las maquinas conectadas a Naruto. "¡¿Qué pasa!"

Ambos se pusieron de pie a un lado de la cama, temiendo una posible muerte cerebral (aunque Naruto en si tuvo una desde el momento en que nacio u.u pobre niño...).

"¡Doctor! ToT ¡Se nos va!" grito Kakashi desesperado, sacudiendo fuertemente a Uzumaki hasta estrellarlo contra la cabecera de la cama; para su sorpresa, fue este golpe el que reestablecio su ritmo cardiaco xDD.

"o.O Sería una excelente neurologa, Setsu-san..." dijo Iruka por lo bajo, fijandose en que el rubio parecia estar exactamente igual que antes. "Aunque no lo hiciste despertar..." en eso, llego el doctor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto, aunque Kakashi podia jurar que estaba viendo directamente hacia sus pechos ¬¬

"Las maquinas empezaron a sonar, asi que sacudi al mocoso y lo hice volver a la normalidad n.n" dijo triunfantemente el profesor(a).

"... ¿Dices que las maquinas hicieron _piiii_?"

"n.n Aja"

"¿Y tu lo noqueaste?"

"n.n Algo así"

"¿Acaso eres idiota? ¬¬"

"... o.o No lo creo..."

"Si las maquinas suenan es por que el paciente esta a punto de despertar, pero gracias a tu golpe volvio a quedar inconciente. Lo noqueaste ¬¬ nuevamente" explico el medico, acercandose a Naruto. "Despertara en una o dos horas." Y se marchó.

"... ¡SIIIII! non" exclamo Setsu con alegria, saltandole encima a Iruka y colgandose de sus hombros. "¡Por fin, volvere a la normalidad!"

"o.o ¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Iruka, otra vez, con inocencia.

"... n.ñU Q... Quiero decir que..." una excusa, rapido, ¡una jodida excusa, "¡que por fin volveremos a ser un equipo ninja! ¡Si, eso mismo!"

"Ooooh, n.n Ya veo. Asi que Kakashi-sensei tardara más en su misión, ¿eh?"

"... Mmm... lo dudo mucho xDD ¡¡MUAJAJAJA!" rio maniaticamente, tanto, que la gente del hospital temia que Orochimaru hubiera vuelto a la Aldea u.u. "n.n Ahora, comamos en lo que Naruto despierta" sugirio.

Ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente su ramen de marca que aun no mencionan directamente pero sabemos cual es xDD, aunque no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que Kakashi se pusiera de un extraño color azul y corriera hacia el baño... de hombres, por supuesto u.u. No le importo que Asuma lo viera entrar, se dirigio a un cubiculo y hecho todo lo del almuerzo ahí.

"Rayos... T.T Sabia que el ramen de Maru(_beep_) era malo..."

Iruka la espero pacientemente en la habitación, dejando a un lado la sopa por miedo a ella xDD mirandola con panico; por fin, su _Setsu_ regreso, y dijo:

"o.ó ¡Aleja esa sopa malefica de mi!"

Con el estomago más vacio que nunca, Kakashi platico con Iruka, hasta que este saco a la luz un tema que la inquieto bastante...

"Oye, ¿no deberiamos formalizar nuestra relación?" el jugo que el jounin estaba tomando fue a parar directamente a la cara del profesor. "¿Es eso un si? o.o"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir!" inquirio rapidamente, temiendo lo peor.

"Quiero decir que deberiamos casarnos".

Silencio TOTAL. Nadie hablaba, nada de nada...

... hasta que Naruto comenzo a toser.

"o.ó ¡Oh, no! ¡Se ahoga!" exclamo el sensei, safandose de la incomoda conversación y dirigiendose al rubio, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos. "T.T ¡Esta vivo! ¡VIVO!" por pura inercia, lo abrazo.

"-.- ... ¿Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto semidormido el gennin, recibiendo incondicionalmente el abrazo que lo estrechaba contra los _puf-pufs _de la chica.

"¡Naruto, que bueno que despiertas!" dijo Iruka con alegria. "Aunque en el momento menos apropiado..." murmuro por lo bajo, sin que nadie pudiera escucharle.

"Tengo hambre T.T ..." el rubio miro por toda la habitación, y justo a su lado, encontro el embase con la sopa fria de _esa marca_, extendio la mano para cogerlo pero Kakashi le pego.

"o.ó ¡No! ¡Moriras si vuelves a comer ramen!"

"... ToT ¡¿QUÉ! ¡NOOOOOOO!" empezo a gritar como un demente, como si le hubieran amputado una pierna, como si hubiese perdido un brazo, como si hubieran extraido su cere... bueno xDD eso ultimo no importaba demasiado ya. "¡Pero morire si NO COMO ramen!" chilló, extendiendo los brazos hacia la sopa Mar... (se corta el dialogo xDD).

"o.ó ¡Puedes soportarlo!" le dijo Setsu con decisión. En su emoción por volver a ser un hombre hecho y derecho, salto una y otra vez, y repentinamente, se desplomo.

"¡Setsu-san!" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir que su mundo le daba vueltas.

Unas dos horas despues, sus ojitos volvieron a abrirse y vio una luz... una luz que brillaba por sobre su cabeza era la luz de...

... una luciernaga desorientada xDD.

Volteo a ambos lados, encontrandose con un Iruka y una Tsunade sonrientes.

"¡Es genial, Setsu-san!" se apresuro a decir el chuunin de inmediato y lo abrazo.

"Felicidades" dijo la Hokage, aparentemente sobria xDD

"o.o ¿Felicidades por qué?" pregunto con ingenuidad. "¡¿Volvi a ser yo!" se pregunto en voz muy alta y se miro de los pies a la cabeza; basto con ver un par de melones para saber la respuesta "u.u ..."

"¡Seremos padres!" Iruka le abrazo con más fuerza.

Se hizo silencio.

"¡¿QUÉ! ¡PERO SI YO SOY UN HOMBRE!"

Continuara... 

_Siento hacerlo tan corto pero es que queria dejarlos en suspenso. Asi es, Kakashi esta... pom pom poooom... EMBARAZADO xDD Lo siento mucho, amigos, en serio lo siento. También lamento la castración de Sasuke y el que no haya salido en este capitulo tiene sus razones, ya que más delante tendrá un papel muy importante. Sobre lo de la pelicula... mmm... bueno, no tiene relevancia por que dudo que Jiraiya vuelva a aparecer... _

_¿Qué hara Iruka cuando se entere de que Setsu es en realidad Kakashi, esperen un momento, u.u prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar como esta vez..._

_Dejen reviews! Agradecimientos especiales a Myrla-san por su ayuda!_

_Si quieren que matemos a Sakura, dejen un review. _

_Si quieren que el bebé de Kakashi sea niño, dejen dos y una caja de pañales. Si quieren que sea niña, también._

_Si quieren que Naruto tenga cerebro y use lentes y se vuelva nerd, dejen dos reviews y un millón de dolares para la operación (ajá... si, como no... xDD)_

_Si desean que embaracemos a Sasuke, dejen tres reviews, una cuna, veinte cajas de pañales, treinta rollos de papel y un paquete de galletas. _

_Pero si lo que quieren, quieren, quieren, quieren es que Sasuke sea el que tenga que lidiar con los sintomas del embarazo de Kakashi, dejen un revi muuuy largo, un pastel, una caja de condones, trescientos pesos y una pelicula yaoi sin censura xDD_

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK,_

_Enero, 2005._

_Parte de la Producción "¡Tengo inflamada la vesicula! ToT ¡No me dejan comer paaaan!"._

_PD: Si tienen sexo, ¡usen el jodido condón, con un demonio! o.ó_


	8. Las Mil y una Amantes de Sasuke

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 7 :

Las Mil y Una Amantes de Sasuke y ¿Sakura esta muerta por fin?.

Esta bien, el capitulo pasado nos quedamos en...

"¿QUÉ¡PERO SI YO SOY UN HOMBRE!"

Ni Tsunade ni Iruka parecian entender lo que en realidad estaba pasando, el menos no hasta que Kakashi comenzo a gritar a los cuatro vientos una explicación tan resumida que solo él podia dar:

"¡Primero me transformo en mujer y me quedo atascado en el Sexy no Jutsu¡Luego desaparece Naruto, despues lo encuentro pero esta en coma, y ahora resulta que solo por UNA VEZ que tuve sexo me EMBARAZOOO!" dijo, tan rapido que era muy dificil descifrar sus palabras. Iruka se quedo atonito, y Tsunade simplemente los miraba a los dos con seriedad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Iruka, tratando de no alterarse. Pero la expresión en su mirada decia que iba a explotar si las cosas resultaban como estaba imaginando.

"¡Que soy KAKASHI, idiota¡Te acostaste con KAKASHI¡Y embarazaste a KAKASHIIII!" al parecer, la unica que se encontraba calmada era Tsunade.

"¿QUÉ¡¿Todo este tiempo me haz estado mintiendo!"

"¿Qué querias que te dijera¡¿Qué clase de persona iban a pensar los otros que era si me veian haciendo el Sexy no Jutsu!"

"¡Ay, por Dios¡Si se te ve leyendo novelas eroticas en cualquier azotea, transformarte en mujer no es nada!"

"¡Pues disculpame por tratar de conservar una imagen publica, algo que por lo visto tu no tienes muy en cuenta!"

"¡No me voy a poner a discutir sobre imagen publica con un pervertido embarazado!"

"¡Pues te recuerdo que el que me embarazo fuiste TU, y solo TU!"

"¿Y como puedo estar seguro de eso!"

Todos se callaron ante esta ultima frase; era probable hasta cierto punto... Kakashi miro a Iruka con resentimiento.

"¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ, IMBECIL!" bramo, tan fuerte que las enfermeras en el pasillo saltaron del susto.

"¡No me lo tienes que decir, ya me iba!" el chuunin se dirigio a la salida, "¡No quiero volver a verte NUNCA!" y dio el portazo. Hatake miraba con odio todo lo que se encontraba, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a Tsunade, como esperando alguna ayuda. Lamentablemente, lo que ella estaba por decir no le iba a quitar ni un poquito de carga.

"No podrás volver a tu forma original hasta que ese bebé haya nacido" no era una sugerencia, era una orden, una orden de la Hokage.

"¡No estaras hablando en serio!" la rubia movio la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con gravedad.

"Ahora tendras otra responsabilidad, y probablemente tengas que encargarte tu solo" la mujer se puso de pie y salio sin decir media palabra más, a pesar de los intentos de quejarse del jounin.

"... ¡MIERDAAAAA!"

Mientras tanto, en la habitación numero 206, Uzumaki Naruto ya habia despertado, y solo pensaba en una cosa...

"¡RAMEEEEEN! ToT" quien lo acompañaba en aquel momento le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. "T.T"

"Idiota¡si por eso estas aqui! ¬¬" Uchiha estaba más que harto de que durante la ultima hora el rubio hubiera repetido lo mismo, una y otra vez, con más drama en cada ocasion, y hasta en diferentes idiomas (gracias a Dios, xDD ramen se dice igual en el que pais que sea!).

"T.T ¡No¡Esa sopa no tiene la culpa!" Naruto defendia al ramen instantaneo de todos sabemos qué marca, y justo en ese momento entro un pesadumbrado Kakashi.

Practicamente se arrastro hasta la silla más cercana y se tumbo ahi, con una nube negra sobre la cabeza, como si la patada de Castrado Automatico le hubiera dado a él y no a...

"Momento" se dijo a si mismo, y volvio a mirar a la visita, "¿qué haces tu aqui¿No estabas en rehabilitación despues del ataque de Itachi?" Sasuke solto una risa burlona.

"Mi hermano no podrá acabar tan facilmente con el clan Uchiha" respondio, casi con orgullo, poniendose de pie, y empezo a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Kakashi y Naruto se quedaron atonitos.

"O.Ou"

"O O Eso... eso es... **GRANDE**..." se asombro el sensei, mirando atentamente cada nuevo y mejorado centimetro del (_beep_) de Sasuke. "¿Cómo lo hiciste!"

"Tuve que esforzarme bastante..." comenzaba a contar su interesante historia, cuando la visita menos deseada de toda la aldea de Konoha... no, corrección, de TODO EL MUNDO DEL ANIME, llego a la sala.

"¡Santo Dios¡Sasuke-kun! O.O" Sakura se quedo mirando fijamente (por favor, casi se le salen los ojos) el (_beep_) supermejorado y rehabilitado de Sasuke listo para ser usado.

El Uchiha, al verla en el marco de la puerta, se dio media vuelta rapidamente y se puso los pantalones otra vez.

"¿Acaso no sabes tocar o qué! o.ó" le espeto, pero ella parecia estar más que encantada por lo que acabab de presenciar. "Como sea..."

"Dudo que **eso** lo hayas conseguido con _trabajo duro,_ Sasuke-chan" aclaro Kakashi, obviamente pidiendo una explicación más realista.

"¡Estoy en mis años de juventud!"

"¡No me vengas con el rollo del bastardo Gai! ¬¬ ¡Habla ahora!" el sensei ya se habia levantado de la silla y comenzaba a desabrocharse el chaleco...

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!" Hatake alejo la mano del cierre. "Lo que sucedio fue que... Una asociacion de beneficiencia de nombre desconocido hizo una fuerte donación para la reconstrucción de mi _aparato_..."

La realidad es que esa asociacion de llama Las _Mil y Una Amantes de Sasuke-kun_ xDD.

"... claro que tuve problemas, por que para empezar se equivocaron de cirugia y me pusieron senos del tamaño de dos melos, pero, al final llegue a esto" con algo de orgullo, Uchiha miro hacia abajo; todos los demás tambien voltearon x3.

"¡No, no, no¡No me da la gana!" chillo Naruto. "¡Sasuke no puede tener un (_beep_) más grande que el mio! o.ó"

"¬¬ Pues lo tengo" declaro el Uchiha, casi con felicidad.

"Callense que mi (_beep_) es más grande que el de cualquier de ustedes!" dijo Kakashi, y hubo un silencio. "... Ejem... claro que... no lo tengo conmigo ahora, pero ¡es más grande que el de cualquier de ustedes!"

"Em, Kakashi-sensei... o.o ¿Estas comparando tu (_beep_) contra el de dos niños de 13 años?". El sensei miro con odio a su alumna.

Desde hacia tanto tiempo que traia ganas de enterrarla en lo más profundo de la tierra...

"Oh, si, si, tienes razón, Sakura n.n Por cierto¿no quieres acompañarme a comprar un poco de... eh... acondicionador! n.nU" esto ultimo tardo un poco en inventarlo.

"n.n ¡Claro, Kakashi-sensei!". Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. "Sasuke-kun¿no vienes?"

"Eh... no, no. Quiero quedarme con Naruto un rato".

Silencio total.

"Eso ultimo sonó mal¿sabes, Sasuke?" fueron las unicas palabras del sensei antes de irse, mientras la chica los miraba a ambos con sospecha.

Las dos "chicas" xDD caminaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos, y como Sakura es taaaan idiota, no parecia darse cuenta de qué iba la cosa; comenzo a notar que algo raro sucedia cuando llegaron al bosque en las afueras de Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei¿como vas a comprar acondicionador en el bosque? o.o ..." completamente inocente (¿inocente? ¬¬ ¡Idiota ha de ser!) pregunto.

"Hehe..." su instructor rio con maldad, "¡es que no vamos a comprar nada, Sakura-chiaaan! xD ¡Muajajajaaaa!".

"o.o?" Ñakañakañaka...

De pronto, el suelo bajo los pies de la chica comenzo a hundirse, lenta muy lentamente, pero pronto la mitad de su cuerpo ha estaba sumergido.

"ToT ¡Kakashi-sensei, creo que estas son arenas movedizas!"

"o.o ... ¡No, por supuesto que no lo son! . ¡No puede haber arenas movedizas en un bosque, Sakura¡Idiota!"

"T.T Entonces¿qué es...?"

"xDD ¡Una tecnica que yo mismo he hecho para que mueras enterrada viva!" dijo malignamente Kakashi, sentandose en la rama del arbol más cercano y sacando el Ichya Ichya Paradise.

Cuando ya solo le quedaba la cabeza de fuera, Sakura reacciono y pregunto:

"ToT ¿Por qué, Kakashi-sensei, por qué?" El jounin dejo su revista y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

"Sakura-chan¿tienes idea de a cuantas personas en la aldea de Konoha les importas? n.n"

"T.T A todos¿no? A todos, menos a Ino..."

"Eh... no, creo que a Ino es a la que más le interesas de hecho xDD. Tus padres no te quieren, les estorbas por que gracias a ti no pueden tener sexo durante las noches por que duermes en la habitación contigua..." comenzo su dramatico discurso.

"¡Pero Naruto...!"

"¡Naruto ya no te necesita, probablemente te ayuda por que te ve como una marginada social sin amigos y sin amor! xDD"

"¡Sasuke-kun me ama!"

"..." Kakashi permanecio callado, y luego... "¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! xDD ¡Ese es el mejor chiste que he oido en mi vida¡Él es quien más te odia!"

"¡MENTIRA! o.ó ¡Sasuke-kun me ama, su mirada me lo dice¡Cada vez que pasa junto a mi se me queda mirando con esos ojos tan profundos que...!"

"¬¬ Eso es por que estas muuuuuy feita, querida" se apresuro a corregir el profesor. "Bueno, o.o creo que ya es suficiente tiempo, termina de hundirte y nunca vuelvas a Konoha -"

"¡Kakashi-sensei...! ToT" chillo por ultima vez antes de que su cabeza y su rosado cabello decendieran hasta el interior de las arenas y desaparecieran para siempre de nuestras vidas xDD ¡Muajajaja, soy tan buena personaaaa!.

Hecha su buena acción del día, Kakashi se sentia un poquito mejor. Solo un POQUITO. Camino de vuelta al hospital, pensaba seriamente en tu actual condición...

"Un embarazo es algo que yo no puedo afrontar solo... T.T ¡Simplemente no puedo¡Si de por si, con la regla casi muero¡No se como soportan las mujeres este tipo de cosas!" se decia a si mismo en voz baja, caminando por las calles oscurecidas de la aldea.

La noche empezaba a helar, asi que apremio el paso.

"Necesito a alguien que este conmigo... Iruka es demasiado enfadado, probablemente no querra volver a verme a la cara... pero aun asi, él..."

Se detuvo ante una brillante idea que cruzo fugazmente su mente. Si, esa era la solución...

"¡Sasuke, Naruto! n.n ¡Adivinen qué!" llego gritando felizmente a la habitación.

"¡Te deshiciste de Sakura! -" dijeron ambos a coro.

"¡Asi es!"

"Nos haz hecho un gran favor, ¬¬ aunque yo planeaba hacerlo de cualquier modo..." comento Sasuke, sentado al lado de Naruto. Ambos estaban extrañamente sonrientes, no podia ser solo por la noticia de Sakura...

"¿Pasó algo?"

"Nada de nada" volvieron a decir los dos.

"Bueno..." la vista del jounin se detuvo sobre el Uchiha. "Sasuke, tengo una importante misión que encargarte"

Los ojos del peliazul se iluminaron por un breve instante.

"¿Me enviaras a buscar y matar a mi hermano?"

"Nop"

"¿Haras que encuentra al Akatsuki y extermine a todos sus miembros?"

"Eh... nop"

"¿Me mandaras a la tienda por toallas sanitarias?"

"Em... cerca, cerca".

"¿Toallas sanitarias para qué? o.o" pregunto inocetemente Naruto pero parecian ignorarlos.

"¿De qué se trata?"

Kakashi camino hacia Sasuke, se paro frente a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

"Apartir de hoy y durante nueve meses, serás... n.n **¡Quien cuide de mi embarazo!**"

"... ¿QUÉ!" los ojos rasgados del chico se abrieron de par en par, y grito tan fuerte que le escupio en la cara a su maestro.

"Si, si, sé que lo consideras un gran honor, Sasuke-kun n.n" Hatake se aparto de él por pura precaución.

"¡NI DE COÑA¡Te ayude durante la regla, pero YA NO MÁS! o.ó ¡No soy tu mamá!" Uchiha se puso de pie, pero entonces Uzumaki lo jalo por la ropa y le dijo seriamente:

"Hazlo, Sasuke". Aquello sono como una orden, y por la mirada de su compañero, parecia como si fuera a matarlo si no hacia lo que le estaba diciendo. "_O me veré obligado a recurrir a_..."

"¡Ya, ya¡Lo hareeee! o.óU" interrumpio el chico al otro, safandose y saliendo a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Naruto?" pregunto inmediatamente Kakashi.

"Hehe... es que se algo de Sasuke que nadie más sabe... hehe..." reia por lo bajo el rubio, hasta que su impulso de malignidad no pudo contenerse más, "¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAA! xDD".

"o.oU ... me das miedo..."

_¡Ñakañakañaka! xDD ¡Soy tan mala con Kakashi-chan! Espero que este cap haya quedado más largo que el otro y sé que les gustara por lo que le hice a Sakura xDD y por lo que imaginan que le hare a Sasuke durante los siguientes capis. Respecto a Iruka... no aparecera en un rato, necesita pensar, pero mientras tanto¡tenemos a Uchiha para divertirnos! xDD Itachi tambien volvera pronto, cuando haya recuperado su hombria (quiza¿volvera a ser hetero?); Jiraiya ya no es necesario, y Tsunade reaparecera (borracha, por supuesto xDD); además de eso, tendremos apariciones estelares como las de Orochimaru, el fantasma del Tercero, y muchias más interesantes. _

_¿Quieren SasuNaru? xD Muajaja... esta a votación. _

_Eso es basicamente lo que les puedo asegurar de la siguiente tekmporada el fik, por que aun le quedan como otros siete episodios más xDD A entregas irregulares como hasta ahora... o.o aunque de hecho he estado pensando en algo asi como "un capitulo por semana" "un capitulo por mes" o "un capitulo por año" (xDD Mala soy)._

_Por cierto, si escribo un fic de Saiyuki¿Cuántos de ustedes estaran dispuestos a leerlo? Es que no me fio mucho de una sección tan vacia... en fin, xD alguien tiene que llenarla de algun modo..._

_Por ultimo y antes de hacer la lista de deseos, les hago una invitación para que echen una vuelta por mi blog, por que ahi tengo fics que no he publicado en esta pagina xDD ya que carecen de sentido absolutamente. La dirección esta en mi ficha de autora como mi pagina principal. _

_Si quieren que esto siga y siga por los siglos de los siglos, dejen un revi. _

_Si quieren que Sakura no vuelva jamas a aparecer en ninguno de mis fics, dejen un revi, dos rollos de soga y un poco de cinta adhesiva._

_Si quieren hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Sasuke-papá, dejen un revi extra-largo, el cd original de la Opera de Pinocho (xDD), un doujinshi yaoi de Saiyuki y un paquete de galletas. _

_Si quieren hacerme feliz, traiganme un gigolo rubio o pelirrojo por que me falta actividad ultimamente xDD_

_Pero si lo que desean, desean, es que Iruka y Kakashi queden juntos a pesar de todo... hagan un poema amoroso, tres cajas de condones de la mejor calidad, una dotación para un año de galletas con chispas de chocolate, trescientas donas de diferente glaseado, la colección original de dvd de las tres series de Journey to the West, un cd con la voz de Seki Toshihiko, ejem... em... ¡un panda ilegal! y... un pony rosa con alas n.nU. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK, _

_Febrero, 2006._

_Parte de la Producción "Demasiada energia y poca actividad xDD"_

_Pd: Este fic esta dedicado a prevernir los END (Embarazos No Deseados) entre los otakus y fans de Naruto, o.o que el resto del mundo haga lo que quiera por que no leen mi fic¡pero ay de ustedes si me entero que tienen un END! >.>_


	9. El regreso del hijo prodigo

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 8 :

El Regreso del Hijo Prodigo. ¿La venganza es frentuda?

Ahora las cosas le eran perfectas a Kakashi. Si¿qué más podía pedir?

Estaba atascado en un cuerpo de mujer.

**Embarazado**.

Y el padre del bebé lo habia abandonado.

¡Tenia todo lo que podía desear!

Ah, y a Sasuke como sirviente.

Al menos eso ultimo sirve de algo.

Pues bien, comenzaron a pasar los meses... ya eran poco más de seis, e Iruka se habia esfumado. Nadie sabía donde estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido por completo.

"Probablemente huyó de la aldea" dijo Sasuke con frialdad, mientras pelaba una manzana, "yo hubiera hecho lo mismo."

"Oh, gracias, Sasuke, ¬¬ ¡agradezco tu apoyo moral incondicional!" bramo Kakashi con sarcasmo.

"De nada."

Pues bien, durante todos esos meses, Sasuke Uchiha se habia estado haciendo cargo de la chica embarazada, lo cual comenzaba a levantar sospechas entre la gente, pues a Kakashi le estaba comenzando a crecer la barriga... los rumores eran que cuidaba de Setsu por que el bebé era suyo... Pero, por extraño que parezca, Sasuke ni se quejaba...

Esta bien, SI QUE SE HABIA QUEJADO EL MUY DESGRACIADO, pero nadie lo escuchaba del todo. Nada de nada, mejor dicho. El caso era que habia pasado mucho tiempo, y Kakashi tenia que hacerse a la idea de que seria un padre soltero.

Pero pasando a cosas más agradables, permitanme decirles lo que sucedio aquel maravillso día de invierno. Habian pasado cuatro meses desde la recuperación de la virilidad de Sasuke, y por consecuencia, de la desaparición de Itachi. Ni siquiera en la tienda de cosmeticos lo habian visto... Pues ese día, aparecio.

"¡Sasuke!" grito Kakashi desde la sala, "¡llaman a la puerta!"

"¿Que, no puedes ir tu?" grito Uchiha desde el segundo piso, "¡la tienes enfrente! ¬¬"

"¿Qué¡¿Le estas sugiriendo a una mujer _embarazada_ que se esfuerce! o.ó ¡Qué malo eres, Sasuke-kun!"

"¡Maldita sea¡Ya voy!" así pues, Sasuke dejo la aspiradora y bajo a abrir la dichosa puerta. Pero a quien encontro tras de ella no era alguien a quien quisiera recordar...

"¡Sasuke! n.n ¡Ya volvi de la misión!" dicho esto, Itachi abrazo a su hermano menor por primera vez en... erm... bueno, no tengo idea de cuántos malditos años hayan pasado, pero seguro que fueron bastantes xDD.

"... ¿QUÉ RAYOS DICES! o.Ó ¡TE MATARÉ!" Sasuke empujo a su hermano contra la pared y le lanzo shurikens y kunais; sin embargo, Itachi los esquivo todos por puro reflejo xDD.

"¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke¿Estas enojado por que no te traje un recuerdito? T.T" pregunto inocentemente.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO! o.Ó ¡Te estoy diciendo que voy a matarte!" a cada ataque que Sasuke daba, Itachi lo esquivaba sin siquiera darse cuenta; en eso, Kakashi se puso de pie y lo detuvo.

"Sasuke, creo que sé qué esta sucediendo aquí" dijo con seriedad.

"o.o?"

"Itachi¿sabes quién soy yo?" le pregunto.

"Erm... nop o.o ¿por?" respondio con la vocecita inocente.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"o.o Trece."

"¿Sabes dónde estan tus padres?"

"o.o Pues... en esta casa¿no¡Aqui vivimos todos juntos, como una gran familia! non"

"¡PERO SI TU LOS MATASTE! o.Ó" grito Sasuke y quiso lanzarsele encima otra vez.

"¡Sasuke, que cruel! ToT ¡Yo jamás haria algo así¡Amo a mamá, y a papá, y a ti también!" respondio Itachi son lagrimas en los ojos.

"Ya veo..." dijo Kakashi son seriedad, "entonces, Itachi, debes saber una cosa muy importante..." si todo salia de acuerdo a su plan, le iría perfecto lo que restaba del embarazo, "... tus padres salieron de viaje y me dejaron a mi a cargo¿entendido?"

"o.o ... non ¡OK!" e Itachi entró en la casa sin más ni más; Sasuke, aparentemente, no cabia en su asombro, y estaba tan shockeado que ni siquiera trato de impedirle que entrara. "Estaré en mi habitación un rato nada más" y desaparecio en las escaleras.

"¿Qué rayos...?"

"Creo que sufrio un retraso en su memoria, o.o podrían ser efectos secundarios de la patada de castrado automatico"

"¡Pero a mi no me sucedio nada!"

"A lo mejor solo tiene efectos secundarios en los gays o.o quién sabe... el caso es que no sabe que mató a sus padres..." Kakashi le puso las manos en los hombros a Sasuke, "Sé un buen hermano y no se lo digas... lo pondrías muy triste..."

"... ¬¬ ¿Tan lejos llegas para tener nuevo sirviente?"

"n.nU Hehe... ¡soy una mujer embarazada! o.ó" se excuso el jounnin.

"Si¡pero eso no te da derecho a aprovecharte de los demás! ¬¬"

En fin...

* * *

Esa noche, algo comenzo a ocurrir; se estaba entretejiendo un plan en las entrañas de la noche (xDD), un plan maligno, un plan malvado... Enmedio de la lluvia y el fango, una mano emergió del suelo, y un trueno sono (haciendolo todo parece peli de terror barato xDD).

Esta bueno, comenzare a narrar como siempre. Sakura basura salio de su agujero, llena de lodo y toda mojada, parecia un o.o monstruo del lago Ness o algo parecido... el caso es que estaba más horrible de lo normal (si es que eso es posible) y camino por las calles humedas de Konoha rumbo a su objetivo. Cuando hubo llegado, tocó la ventana. Nadie le respondio. Tocó otra vez. Escuchó pasos. Pegó la cara al vidrio. Alguien corrio la cortina y...

"¡KYAAAAAAAAA! OoO" Sasuke Uchiha grito como una niñita asustada al ver la cara de Sakura basura frentuda zombie.

"¿Qué sucede, Sasukeee? -.-" se escuchó una voz familiar viniendo del interior de la habitación. No, no era Kakashi. No era Itachi tampoco. Sasuke corrio la cortina y Naruto profirio el mismo grito que él. "¡KYAAAAA! OoO" y ambos se abrazaron bajo las cobijas y comenzaron a temblar como niñitas mientras Sakura tocaba desesperadamente la ventana.

Entonces, se abrio la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede, Sasuke! o.ó" pregunto Itachi en tono ironico, como para ir a salvar a su hermanito. Entonces, los otros dos se destaparon, solo para ver a Itachi en mascarilla de aguacate, con tubos en la cabeza y un camisón rosa transparente que poco dejaba a la imaginación... ah, y además no traia ropa interior xDD.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gritaron horrorizados los dos al mismo tiempo, abrazandose más fuerte, y entonces arrivó Kakashi... lamentablemente, no estaba en mejores condiciones que Itachi, con su sexy lenceruia femenina y su barrigota, cargando un bat. Ah, por cierto, Itachi llevaba un sartén xDD.

Ya recuperando un poco más la cordura (pero sin soltar a Naruto) Sasuke señalo tembloroso hacia la ventana, donde Sakura basura yacia embarrada en el vidrio. Entonces, Kakashi e Itachi abrieron y comenzaron a darle de sartenazos y batazos, ya que obviamente nadie se habia dado cuenta de que Naruto y Sasuke estaban desnudos y en la misma habitación... ni siquiera ellos.

Media hora después, los gritos de Haruno habian cesado. Ya no se movia, ya no hacia sonido alguno. Itachi agarro una varita del suelo, y pregunto inocentemente:

"o.o ¿Está muerta?"

"Eso parece..." murmuro Kakashi con preocupación, "esto no es bueno..."

"¿Por que no? o.o Nadie la quería" dijo Itachi con despreocupación.

"Aun así... debemos deshacernos de la evidencia" concluyó con seriedad, "¡Naruto, Sasuke¡Ayudenos a cargar el cuerpo!"

"Si, si, en cuanto me vista. Ya vooooy..." profirió Sasuke con fastidio, poniendose los pantalones.

"Oye¿es normal que ellos dos duerman juntos y desnudos? o.o" pregunto Itachi con su inmaculada inocencia xD.

"Seh, ¬¬ sucede muy seguido. Acostumbrate" contesto el sensei.

"o.o Ah... OK n.n"

Así que agarraron una bolsa de basura, de esas negras y gigantes, echaron a Sakura y la cargaron hacia el bosque enmedio de la lluvia. Por fin, cavaron un hoyo lo más profundo que pudieron, y justo cuando iban a lanzar el bulto, este comenzo a moverse.

"¡Hey¡Estoy viva!" grito la chica, "¡solo me desmaye!"

"o.o ..." aparentemente, Itachi lo pensó un momento, antes de que Sasuke le diera una patada en el trasero y la soltara por accidente. "T.T Sasuke¿desde cuando se han invertido los papeles?"

"¡DESDE QUE MATASTE A MIS PADRES! ¬¬" bramo el otro.

"ToT ¡Pero ya te dije que yo no he hecho nada¡Siempre me hechan la culpa de todo!"

"¡Hey, ¬¬ ya basta de chachara y ayuden a enterrar!" les ordenó Kakashi.

"non ¡Seh, capitan!" respondio Itachi con entusiasmo y empezo a lanzar tierra sobre el agujero. Lo mismo hicieron Sasuke y Naruto.

Una vez ocultado cualquier rastro o evidencia, hecharon encima una gigantesca piedra (cargada por los tres "hombres"), y la rayaron con un marcador permanente, diciendo:

"Quien remueva esta piedra de aquí le caera la pesada maldición de la Sakura Basura Frentuda."

Emprendieron camino de vuelta a la aldea... y si, si se lo preguntan, Kakashi e Itachi salieron con sus sexies pijamas a la calle xDD y Naruto se fue en calzoncillos. Parece ser que el unico con un poquito de descencia es Sasuke...

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, nada cambiaba en casa de Kakashi... bueno, no era la casa de Kakashi exactamente pero... y en realidad si habia cambios desde que Itachi llego ahí...

"¡Sasuke! ¬¬ ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de tratar de asesinar a tu hermano mayor!" grito Kakashi desde la sala hacia la cocina, donde el peliazul preparaba la cena.

"¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada¡Solo cocino la cena!" gruño el otro.

"Mentira ¬¬ Escuche cuando destapaste la botellita de veneno. Hace un 'pop'" afirmo.

"o.ó ¡Tengo derecho de matarlo!" Entonces, Hatake de puso de pie, y camino a duras penas con esa barrigota. Llego, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke, le quito la botella de las manos y la tiro a la basura.

"Y, como castigo por tratar de matar a mi sirviente favorito, ¬¬ volveras a hacer toooda la cena OTRA VEZ" luego se sentó en la mesa, "y yo te observaré mientras lo haces."

"... ¡Esto no es justo! T.T" Justo en ese momento, se abrio la puerta de golpe y un chico de unos diesinueve años entro saltando al lugar como un conejito (xD).

"n.n ¡Ya llegue¡Sasuke, Setsu-san!" dijo Itachi alegremente, sentandose al lado de Kakashi. Gracias a su perdida de memoria, habian permitido que volviera a entrar al escuadron anbu... de hecho fue más bien por que no tenian suficientes personas utiles xD.

"n.n ¡Ita-chan!" saludo el sensei, acariciandole la cabeza, "¿como te fue en el trabajo?"

"¡Muy bien! Demontamos a una banda de secuestradores n.n"

"n.n Oh, oh, muy bien. Si tan solo todos fueran tan UTILES como tu" diciendo esto ultimo, volteo a ver a Sasuke. "Sasuke¿por que no haz ido a misiones ultimamente?"

"¬¬ ... "

**FLASHBACK DE SASUKE.**

"o.ó ¡No, no, no¡Tu no puedes trabajar!" le dijo el rubio.

"¬¬ Si, claro. ¿Y tu me lo vas a impedir?" contesto Sasuke.

"... " los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas, e hizo unos sonidos como de perrito moribundo.

"... No... no..."

"¡Anda! T.T ¡Algún día yo seré Hokage, asi que¿para que te esfuerzas?"

"... Ay, ya, ¬¬ esta bien"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

"... Me siento algo fatigado, es todo ¬¬Uu" fue su respuesta.

"Por cierto, Setsu-san, n.n te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar" dijo Itachi animado.

"Ah¿y qué podrá ser..?"

El Uchiha mayor de puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta nuevamente; entonces, la abrio y un montón de mujeres (solteronas) entraron a la sala (solteronas) y se sentaron (solteronas) en los sillones.

Solteronas. Fin de la explicación.

"n.n ¡Te organice un Baby Shower!"

"..." luego de pensarlo un momento, Kakashi termino por llorar y abrazar a Itachi con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Ita-chan! ToT ¡Eres tan lindo y tierno¡No puedo creer que hayas matado a tus padres!" chillo.

"o.o ... o.ó ¿Cuantas veces debo decirles que yo no he matado a nadie!"

"¬¬ ..." el resto de la gente se le quedo mirando sin responder a la pregunta.

Sin embargo, mientras en la casa Uchiha se organizaba una gran fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de un niño no deseado (xDD), en las entrañas entrañosas del bosque estaba a punto de desencadenarse una desgracia (otra vez)...

"o.o ..." el chico de cabello negro y grandes cejas contemplaba la roca con cierto interes. "Sa... ku... ra..." y leyó las letras con su gran habilidad. "o.o ... ¡Sakura-san!"

**POM POM POOOOOOM.**

_

* * *

_

_¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._

_(dos paginas más de "lo siento" (que por cierto solo fue pegado una y otra y otra vez)...)_

_... lo siento! ToT ¡Tarde cuatro meses en actualizar...! ... aunque, pensandolo bien, o.o creo que me he tardado más xD. Agradezco sus demandas y sus peticiones y sus ordenes de continuar este fic . me hacen ser asquerosamente feliz. La cosa es que he tenido problemas con la compu ya que se enojo por que le cambie el nombre xD se llamaba Fluffy y ahora se llama Mello - en honor a Mello-sama de Death Note... ejem, xD me salgo del tema. El caso es que he tenido problemas tecnicos, y no es que no pudiera escribir sino que los constantes errores me quitaban los animos de hacerlo T.T y hasta ahora lo siguen haciendo... Por suerte, la semana que entra la llevare a arreglar.. xD despues de dos meses... _

_Ahora prometo actualizar todos mis fics... excepto los que no tengo planeado continuar, como los de Beyblade e Inuyasha. Y agregare fics cortos de otras series xD esperenlos. _

_Empieza una nueva etapa para mua . por eso me cambio el nombre: **Ceres StrifeKeehl **sxD en fin... _

_Una ultima cosa antes de comenzar con el final estupido de la sección estupida. No, no tengo planeado que Gaara aparezca. Es un personaje demasiado... erm... antiestetico u.u lo siento, es que no me gusta muxo... Soe superficial ToT_

_Por cierto que otra razon por la que no continuaba es que nunca hacen caso a mis demandas o.ó no me dan poxolates, ni condones, ni galletas, ni nada. ¿Como esperan que continue sin retroalimentación? xD_

_Pero bueno, si quieren que esto siga pronto (y esperemos que sea asi xD) dejen un review. _

_Si quieren que haya incesto Uchihita, dejen un review, un paquete de galletas gigantes y unas cuantas sogas para amarrar a Sasuke. _

_Sasuke: ... ¿EH!_

_Si quieren que aparezca Orochimaru y haga el "baile del arroz" dejen dos reviews, unos cuantos litros de sake, drogas y galletas._

_Pero si lo que en verdad, en verdad, en verdad quieren es que Iruka regrese, se case con Kakashi, tengan gemelitos, Sasuke y Naruto decidan ser pareja comprometida, que Itachi recupere la memoria y se acueste con Orochi-chan, ademas de que Rock Lee drogue a Sakura y se la lleve lejos lejos y vivan infelices por siempre, dejen: _

_Dotación de dulces Wonka para un año. _

_Un vestido de novia 110, 55, 87 (son las medidas de Kakashi xDD)._

_Arroz. _

_Condones de sabores (banana preferentemente)._

_Unos cuantos anillos de compromiso._

_Y un muñeco infable de Genyo Sanzo._

_n.n_

_Bueno, ya me voy. X cierto, agreguenme a su msn - es que empiezo de nuevo y necesito contacts!_

_Ceres StrifeKeelh, _

_Junio, 2006._

_Parte de la Producción: "Mello esta muerto y Light esta loco... ¬¬ buenos gustos, Cerex"_

_Pd: Este fic esta dedicado a prevernir los END (Embarazos No Deseados) entre los otakus y fans de Naruto, o.o que el resto del mundo haga lo que quiera por que no leen mi fic¡pero ay de ustedes si me entero que tienen un END! o.ó._


	10. Las Reglas para ser bien RBD

**"Cambio de Sexo"**

C a p 9 :

Las Reglas para ser bien RBD.

Era ya el noveno mes, y "_Setsu_" estaba insoportable. Ni siquiera Itachi, que era el niño más dulce y bueno de toda Konoha (xD) lograba aguantarle.

"¡TENGO MUCHO CALOR¡SASUKE¡Traeme hielos YAAAA!"

Asi que generalmente el único que estaba con "_ella_" era Sasuke Uchiha... ni siquiera él mismo sabia el por qué. Probablemente culpabilidad... ¿culpabilidad de qué¡él no le dijo que se embarazara¡Ah, pero el que paga los platos rotos siempre es el pobrecito Sasuke, pobre, pobre de él...

"Pobre, pobre de mi..." pensaba mientras llevaba la bandeja llena de hielos al sillón. "¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar? T-T"

"non ¡Familia¡Ya llegue!" saludo Itachi alegremente.

"¡Pues largate otra vez! o ó" grito Kakashi.

"T.T ... Setsu-san ha sido muy cruel conmigo estos ultimos días..." chillo.

"¡No sería asi si tu no te largaras siempre a las misiones y me dejaras con el sirviente más incompetente! ¬¬ ¡Asume tus responsabilidades, Itachi, y encargate de tu hijo!" espeto.

"o.o ... ¡Momento! o.ó ¡Esta bien que soy tontito, pero no es para tanto¡No quieras venir a pegarme a mi a tu hijo!" gruño y volvio a salirse por donde entro.

"¡Ita...¡ARRGGG! o.óU"

Por extrañas razones, los intentos de asesinato de Sasuke hacia Itachi habian cesado repentinamente. Probablemente estaba despertando en él una especie de amor fraternal que...

"¡Y no vuelvas NUNCA! o ó"

... ni pensarlo.

"Sakura-san¿me puedes explicar otra vez por que estabas debajo de esa piedra? o O" pregunto Lee nuevamente.

"¡Ya te lo dije¡Sasuke-kun pensó que estaba muerta y trato de construirme una bella tumba! ¬¬" respondio Haruno, dandole un zape en la cabeza. "Probablemente estaba tan triste y deprimido que sus oidos se bloquearon y no me escucho cuando grite que estaba viva" expuso.

"Pero o.o" comenzo Lee, "entonces¿por que tu lapida decia _'Quien remueva esta piedra de aquí le caera la pesada maldición de la Sakura Basura Frentuda'_?" pregunto el cejudo. Sakura volvio a pegarle en la cabeza.

"¡Es obvio¡Sasuke-kun no queria que todos supieran que me amaba, así que lo escribio en clave en mi lapida para que algún día alguien llegara, lo descifrara y se lo mostrara el mundo en una pelicula de amor dramatica! T-T ¡Sasuke-kun es tan dulce!" la pelirrosa estallo en lagrimas.

"Pero, Sakura-san..." Lee no sabia si decirlo, pero aun asi lo hizo, "... en la aldea hay muchos rumores sobre Sasuke Uchiha..."

"o.o ¿Eh?"

"Dicen que... el bebé que espera la mujer con la que vive es suyo."

"o.o ... ¡MENTIRA! o.ó ¡Obviamente, todo es un compló (ni AMLO lo pudo haber dicho mejor xD) para destruir nuestro amor!" ... ok, como todos suponemos, probablemente se pegó con algo al caer en el hoyo¿no? o.oU... "¡Claro¡Todo es plan de esa malvada mujer¡Desde que llegó a nuestras vidas solo ha causado desgracias!" supuso.

"¿Desgracias?" se pregunto Lee, "¿como cuales?"

"Pues..." Sakura pensó (si es que a lo que ella hace se le puede llamar así), "... ¡Sasuke-kun ya no sale de su casa!"

"Nunca lo habia hecho o.o es antisocial."

"... ¡E Itachi perdio la memoria!"

"Esa no es una desgracia despues de todo o.o."

".. o.ó ¡Y... Y... Y por su culpa... por su culpa se murio Chicago! OoÓ"

"... o.o ¿Quién rayos es Chicago?"

"Olvidalo ¬¬" le dijo Sakura a su igualmente idiota compañero. "La cosa es que debemos sacar a esa horrible mujer de la vida de Sasuke-kun."

**POM POM POOOOOOM.**

"o.o Bueno. Pero..." Pinky... digo, Lee, aun dudo en expresar su opinión. "... Pero yo no creo que ella sea horrible, Sakura-san 6.6Uu" Sakura le pego en la cabeza. "T-T Itai..."

"¡Por supuesto que lo es¡Es la mujer más fea que he visto¡Y la más vulgar y la más estupida!" ¬¬ mira quien fue a hablar... en fin.

Dejando de lado las desquiciadas y obsesivas conversaciones de Basura Haruno, en este momento nos enfocaremos en un personaje que no ha tenido mucha importancia en los ultimos capitulos. Si, claro, me refiero a I... tachi, así que examinaremos con más detenimiendo uno de sus días de trabajo.

"¡Ya llegue, queridos compañeros! non" saludo el Uchiha al entrar al cuartel general de ANBU, donde todos estaban sentados en banquitos bebiendo cafe en unas mesitas.

"¡Buenos días, Ita-chan! non" le respondieron todos a coro. Itachi se sentó en una mesita cercana.

"n.n ¿Y bien¿Qué tenemos hoy?" pregunto.

"¡Habrá barra de comida light, Ita-chan! non ¡Comeremos comida saludable y baja en grasas!"

"non ¡YAY!" Itachi aplaudio, y luego en tono menos serio, dijo "¿Y las misiones?"

"Nada importante o.o tu sabes... Tenemos que limpiar los baños de la casa de Hokage-sama, bañar unos poodles salvajes y vigilar los bares _de ambiente_."

"Aaah o.o será un día dificil¿eh?"

A eso de las siete ya habian terminado todo el trabajo... y la barra de comida light, así que ya no tenian nada que estar haciendo en el cuartel ¬¬. Estaba oscureciendo, y camino a casa, una voz entre los arbustos llamo a Itachi.

"¡Sht¡Oye, niño!"

"o.o ¿Me hablas a mi?" pregunto.

"¬¬ ¿Ves a algún otro niño?"

"o.o " Itachi señalo a un mocoso con una paleta que iba pasando detrás de él.

"... Como sea, te estoy hablando a ti ¬¬ asi que ven."

"o.o Pero... mi hermanito Sasuke me dijo que no debo hablar con extraños..." ... momento¡¿Sasuke le dio un consejo para que no corriera peligro! o O ... Quizá si se estaba volviendo un buen hermano despues de todo.

"¬¬ ¿Y vas a hacer siempre lo que tu hermano menor te diga¿Que no eres muy _RBD_?" le dijo la voz de manera pretenciosa.

"OoÓ ¡Por supuesto que lo soy¡Soy tan rebelde como Roberta!" exclamo Itachi y se hacerco a los arbustos. Sin embargo, debido a su perdida de memoria, no pudo saber quien era la persona que estaba ahi...

"Ve y llevale esto a la mujer con la que vives" le dijo la vocecita y le entrego un sobre muy pesado.

"o.o?" y luego la persona salio corriendo. ".-. ¿Quién sería ese?" Ignorando la situación, Itachi continuo su colorido y hippie camino a casa, tarareando algo así como "Y soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demás..." etc.

_(Ceres¡Santo Dios! ToT ¡Ni yo soporto ridiculizando a Itachi se esta manera¡No puedo seguir con esto¡Lo remediare! o.ó)_

"¡O sea, mira¡Le quite a ese niño su paleta¡Digo¿ves¡Yo soy bien rebeldeee!"

"o.o!" a Itachi esa voz le parecia familiar. "¡ROBERTA-SAMAAAA:3" corrio alegremente hacia la pelirroja teñida y barata. "¡Roberta-sama¿Me das tu autografo?"

"¬¬ **No.**"

"ToT ¿Por que no!"

"¬¬ Por que se ve que no eres rebelde de corazón, chamaco." dijo con un acento más naco que los tacos de tamal xD.

"o.o ..." al verla alejarse, Itachi pensó en una manera de ser rebelde de corazón. Pero llego a la brillante conclusión de que aquella no era la verdadera Roberta-sama, sino una imitación de tercera (sobre todo por que los dientes de la Mia que la acompañaba _parecian_ de verdad xD), y que ser RBD no era quitarle su paleta a niños pequeños ni la tarjeta de credito a tu papi, sino... "OoÓ **¡ASESINAAAR!** ¡Kawatakaaaa!"

Un par de kunais y shurikens más tarde...

"x.X ..."

Y así, gracias a la naquez de Mia y Roberta (de hecho eran las originales xD), Itachi pudo recuperar su memoria y volver a ser el mismo ser maligno de siempre.

Siendo esto así, miro el sobre, lo sintio pesado, y lo abrio.

Estaba lleno de dinero.

"OoO ¡Santo cielo!" exclamo al ver los fajos de billetes, "¿para qué alguien le mandaría esto a esa malvada mujer? ¬¬" se pregunto.

Luego, vio sobre salir una especie de carta, y despues de leerla tomo una decisión...

"Sólo le llevaré la carta T.T no soy tan maldito como para no ir y entregar algo tan hermoso como esto... snif... ¡Pero el dinero es mio! xD ¡Bujajaja!"

"¿Donde esta el imbecil de Itachi! ¬¬ ¡Ya son las once y todavia no llega!" gruño Kakashi, como siempre, desparramado en el sillón. En eso, alguien llamo a la puerta. "¡Sasukeee¡Niño cacatua, ve a abrir!"

"Ya voy, ya voy ¬¬ ..." un fastidiado Uchiha fue, pero al abrir la puerta...

"Hola, Sasuke" saludo seguido de golpe que lo estrelló contra la pared.

"... ToT ¡Nii-san¡Haz vuelto a ser tu!" conmovido hasta las lagrimas, Sasuke fue y abrazo a su hermano mayor, solo para recibir otro golpe directo en la quijada. "¡Ne ga dusto gue haiaz guelto! ToT (¡Me da gusto que hayas vuelto!)"

"Si, si. Ahora dime¿donde esta esa gorda mujer? ¬¬" inquirio.

De repente, se sintio un terremoto, se cayeron algunos focos y marco de la pared, y al instante aparecio Kakashi enfrente de ellos dos.

"¡NO ESTOY GORDA¡Estoy **EMBARAZADAAAA**! OoÓ" grito con tanta fuerza que la puerta de la entrada principal se desprendio y el cabello de Itachi se despeino hasta quedar como el de Cloud Strife.

"Bueno, bueno, lo que sea ¬¬ Toma" Itachi extendio la mano y le entrego el sobre.

"o o¿Y esto qué es?"

"De parte de... eh... ¿cual era su nombre...?... ¿Chiruka?... ¿Maruka?... ¡Ah, si! _¡Piruja!_ n.n" concluyo.

"¬¬ Querras decir 'Iruka'" corrigio Kakashi.

"Oh, no, no. Así viene escrito en el sobre o.o creo que su nombre lo puso a oscuras." Itachi le mostro el gigantesco sobre amarillo donde estaban los fajos de billetes.

"... Momento... ¿Es ese dinero! O o ¿Iruka me mando dinero¡DEVUELVEMELO! OoÓ" la mujer embarazada se lanzo sobre Itachi, y este, un poco conciente de la situación, solo se alejo.

"Ah, no, no es para ti n.n Es el pago por el servicio de mensajeria express" dijo.

"¡DAME... ESE... DINEROOOO! OoÓ" nuevamente, Kakashi se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero entonces, fueron interrumpidos por una visita aun menos grata.

"¡Sasuke-kuuuuuun! non" canto Sakura, bailando ballet mientras Lee arrojaba petalos de cerezo a su alrededor. (Por favor¡cerezos no¡Son demasiado bonitos para desperdiciarlos en ella! ToT) "¡He vueltoooo! non"

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"¬¬ Genial, lo unico que faltaba" comento Sasuke, luego de volver a poner su mandibula en su respectivo sitio.

"¡Ah¡Tu eres Basura Haruno¿verdad? o.o" pregunto Itachi.

"¡Sakura¡SA-KU-RA¡Viene escrito en la banda que llego en la cabeza! o.ó" corrigio.

"o.o Pero es que ahi **SI dice** _'Basura Haruno'_, niña"

"... ¡LEE! ¬¬" Sakura le dio un abanicazo en la cabeza.

"ToT ¡Lo siento¡Es que un cierto club de fans me dijo que si escribia mal tu nombre, la autora del fic haría que algo bueno me sucediera¡Lo siento, Sakura-san!" gimio el muchacho.

"Y creo que tuvieron razón" dijo Sasuke, acercandose a Sakura. "n.n Sakura-chan¿quieres que te muestre el nuevo truquito que me enseño mi hermanito?" pregunto en tono amistoso.

"non ¡Si!"

"n.n Muy bien. Esto se llama..." el Sharingan aparecio en los ojos del Uchiha, " xD ¡La Tecnica de Cambiar la Memoria!" (que nombre tan original ¬¬) y al instante, los ojos de Haruno se pusieron en blanco. Luego de un rato, volvio a tenerlos tan verdes como siempre, y se le colgo a Lee.

"n;;n ¡Lee-san!"

"o;;O" el chico no sabia como reaccionar.

"Hize que creyera que estaba casada contigo, así que se muy feliz ¬¬ y larguense de aquí"

"TxT Snif... Muchas gracias, Uchiha-kun... mi vida tiene un nuevo significado..." chillo Lee, mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y se marchaba.

"¬¬ Seh... la mia tambien, creeme."

"¡AAAAAYYYY! ToT!" grito Kakashi.

"Oo¡¿Qué sucede!" exclamo Sasuke algo asustado.

"¬¬ ¡Lleva media hora gritando así¡Dice algo de contracciones y parto y fuente y dolor y bebé¡Yo qué se!" respondio Itachi con despreocupación.

"O o ¡Va a tener al bebé¡Rapido¡Al hospitaaaal!" grito Sasuke histerico.

"¬¬ Pero esta a tres kilometros de aquí y no tenemos auto, Sasuke-chan"

"¡AAAY! TOT ¡ME MUEROOOO!"

"TxT ¡Pues haz algo¡Eres Nii-san¡No hay nada que no puedas hacer¡Por una vez en tu vida, ACTUA COMO MI HERMANO!" al parecer, estas palabras tocaron hasta la fibra más escondida de Itachi, quien movido hasta las lagrimas, dijo:

"¡ESTA BIEN! o.ó ¡Encontraré la solución!" y salio corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

"¡MATAME, MATAME, SASUKEEE!" Kakashi lo agarro por el cuello de la playera y lo estrujo. "ToT ¡MATAMEEEEE!"

Tres minutos despues, aparecio una motocicleta roja montada por el mayor de los Uchiha... olia a comida y decia Kangoo's Pizza, pero en fin xD peor es nada.

"o.ó ¡He vuelto!"

"Nii-san¿de donde sacaste eso? o.o"

"¿No es obvio? ¬¬ Golpee al repartidor y se la robe."

Unas cuadras más atras...

"xoX ..." Gaara yacia embarrado en la banqueta.

Volviendo con Kakashi...

"o.ó ¡Andando!" e Itachi arranco la motocicleta a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital.

* * *

_xD ¡Muajajaja¡Por fin, el final...! ToT ¡No quiero que termine¡Me divierto tanto haciendo esto! TxT _

_Así que hagamos una secuela xD ... o algo asi o O .._

_Listo¿Vieron? ¬¬ Ya aparecio Gaara, así que esten muy felices xD aunque siento mucho lo que le paso... _

_Asi que yo ya cumpli con entregar el siguiente capitulo, o ó ¡Así que mandenme mis demandas¡O no actualizacion en cuatro meses (otra vez)! Por cierto que les tengo una sorpresa cuando alcance mis cien revis - esperenla con ansias. _

_Y, por si no lo notaron, ¬¬ odio a RBD xDD así que sus fans (si es que existe alguno) me tendrán que disculpar o.o pero vean el lado positivo! Gracias a eso, Ita-chan ha vuelto a ser nuestro Ita-chan!_

_El dia de hoy las notas de autora no serán muy largas. Por cierto que este fic ya lleva mas de UN AÑO publicandose xD y aun no lo termino... soy malvada o.o En fin, felicitemos a Kakashi por que ha aguantado un año siendo mujer xD y nueve meses de ese año los paso embarazado! Tambien a Sasuke, o.o por que durante un año ha tenido que soportar a Kakashi y su menopausia adelantada . _

_Eso es todo. Hoy no tengo ganas de pedirles nada -o- así que manden lo que quieran... _

_Ceres StrifeKeelh,_

_Junio, 2006,_

_Parte de la Producción "¡Maldita gastritis! o.ó"_


	11. Saquen a esa cosa de mi YA!

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 1 0 :

¡Saquen a esa cosa de mi YA!

¿En donde nos quedamos..? Ah, si, si, Kakashi tiene contracciones e Itachi llega montado en una moto de Kangoo's Pizza. Continuemos.

"o.ó ¡Andando!" e Itachi arranco la motocicleta a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que debes llevar a Kakashi, imbecil!" grito Sasuke al ver que su hermano se arrancaba solo al hospital. Lamentablemente, Itachi no alcanzo a escucharlo y siguio felizmente su camino.

"n.n Por primera vez en mi vida, ¡hare algo bueno!" se dijo a si mismo, preguntandose dónde diablos estaría el hospital.

Con Kakashi...

"ToT ¡Ya no lo soporto, Sasuke! ¡Esta '_cosa_' me esta matando!" Kakashi, completamente desesperado, tomo a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa y le puso un kunai en la mano. "¡Matame!"

"¬¬ Oh, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo... pero el niño no tiene la culpa de tus errores, ¿o si? ¡Además, te lo mereces! o ó"

"ToT ¡Ni Orochimaru merece algo asi, Sasuke! (Asi que imagina lo doloroso que es!)"

En ese instante, llego su salvación... Una luz de la esperanza brillo a lo lejos, seguido por el sonido de una campanita de bicicleta y la aparición triunfal de Uzumaki Naruto, con su casco protector, montado en su bici de repartidor de periodicos.

"¿Qué haces, Sasuke? o.o" pregunto, mirando la tragica escena.

"Oh, ¿yo? Nada, nada..." dijo con sarcasmo, "¬¬ ¡Solo estoy buscando una manera de llegar al hospital para que mi martirio termine cuando _'ella'_ de a luz!"

"Ah... o.o Bueno, que tengas suerte." y justo cuando el rubio iba a seguir con su ruta, Sasuke lo detuvo.

"Por cierto, ¿qué estas haciendo tu?"

"¿Me? Ps... o.o Estoy repartiendo periodicos, ¿que no es obvio?" respondio.

"¬¬ ¿A las 11 de la noche? ..." a Sasuke le salto una vena en la frente. "¡Lo sabia! ¡Me engañas con alguien!" protest, paranoico.

"o O ¡¿EH!" por un breve instante, Kakashi se olvido de su dolor al darse cuenta de la situación de Naruto y Sasuke. "¡Ajá! ¡Entonces aquello no era pijamada y el sonido no eran peliculas de acción, ¿verdad! O ó" ... luego de MESES que llevaba presenciando esto, apenas caia en cuenta de que Sasuke y Naruto eran pareja.

"¬¬ Por Dios... estas embarazada, pensé que lo sabrías."

"o o ... ¡¡AAAAAYYYY! ToT ¡El dolor vuelve, el dolor vuelve! ¡Naruto, llevame al hospital!" chillo Kakashi.

"Lo siento, pero... la bici es para una sola persona n.ñ"

"Entonces, ¡QUITATE! o ó" Setsu tiro a Naruto de su transporte y se dispuso a conducir... si, conducir tres kilometros una bicicleta, teniendo dolores de parto... sin mencionar que se estaba dilatando y que el asiento de la bicicleta no le ayudaba demasiado. "¡¡AAAAHHH!"

Y digamos que tuvo una interesante travesia:

Al principio, todo iba bien, tan bien como podría ir dadas las circunstancias... hasta que se atraveso en su camino una criatura extraña y pelirroja, con espuma saliendole de la boca.

"¡Ayudame...!" dijo Gaara.

Kakashi lo atropelló con la bicicleta y siguio su ruta. Lo siguiente que sucedio fue un semaforo (¿¿semaforos en Konoha? o O?) en rojo que le estorbaba, acompañado por un terrible (y anormal) trafico de media noche; por suerte o por desgracia, Kakashi no freno, sino que aceleró lo mas que daban sus piernas y logro pasar con vida (aunque su objetivo habia sido, desde luego, morir xD).

Para llegar al hospital habia que atravezar una de las peores zonas de la aldea, llena de bandalos y ladrones y violadores de embarazadas y etc, etc... Y si, varios trataron de abordarlo.

"¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO, ESCORIAS DE BAJO MUNDO! ¡VOY A DAR A LUZ, Y NO RESPONDO POR LO QUE PUEDA SUCEDERLES! OoÓ" grito, y comenzo la masacre... Diez minutos despues estaba fuera de peligro... y habia más de una docena de personas muertas.

Luego de pasar por enfrente de la fabrica de chocolate Wonka (que estaba enseguida del hospital), la rueda del vehiculo alcanzo un agujero en el pavimento, haciendo que este tropezara torpemente y que su conductor saliera volando justo hacia una camilla.

"non ¡Que divertido! ¡Otra vez!" grito Willy entuasiasmado, al ver el espectaculo desde su satelite.

"¡Voy a dar a luz! ToT" se apresuro a gritar.

"¡Oh, que bien! ¿Tiene cita? n.n" pregunto una enfermera. Kakashi la agarro por la bata, con ojos furiosos, y volvio a gritar:

"¡VOY A DAR A LUZ! ¡QUIERO QUE SAQUEN A ESA COSA QUE ESTA DENTRO DE MI, POR QUE TRATA DE MATARME! ¡YAAAA!"

"o-o ..." ante esto, los paramedicos no tuvieron otra opción que llevarle a la sala de urgencias, y buscar al unico doctor disponible de la aldea...

"n.ñ Sentimos mucho molestarle, Hokage-sama..."

"¬¬ Es MEDIA NOCHE, hay un maratón de peliculas pornograficas, ¡¿y yo estoy aqui, atendiendo a un hombre/mujer que va a dar a luz! Vaya día el mio... u.u"

Por fin, Kakashi estaba en la sala de operaciones. En este instante, un enfermero trato de abrirle las piernas, ganandose una patada por ello.

"o ó ¡Y todavia tratan de propasarse conmigo!" gruño. En esto, Tsunade entro, le separo las piernas a todo lo que daban y se las amarro con unas cuerdas (xD que incivilizado...).

"¬¬ Esto es necesario para que el bebé salga, ¿sabes?" miro al chico en el suelo, "además, él es gay."

"o o ... Oh, lo siento n.ñ ..." luego, recordo que le dolia. "¡¡AAAHHHH!"

En ese instante, Sasuke entro a la habitación, con una bata de paramedico.

"¡TU! ¡¿COMO LLEGASTE TAN RAPIDO!" bramo la futura madre xD

"¬¬ ... Cinco minutos despues de que te marchaste, Willy Wonka, que volvia de su paseo nocturno, paso por ahi, y Naruto y yo le pedimos de favor que nos trajera." respondio.

"¿¿EN SERIO? OoO"

"Claro que no, idiota ¬¬ Pedimos un taxi"

"Willy Wonka era demasiado bueno para ser cierto T-T ... ¡¡AAAY AAY AAY!"

"Tienes buena voz, ¿haz pensado en volverte cantante norteño? ¬¬" pregunto Tsunade, tratando de distraerlo mientras preparaba una gigantesca jeringa de anestecia.

"¡TODO ES TU CULPA, TU CULPAAAAAAA!" le grito a Sasuke, dandole una patada en la cara, "¡SI HUBIERAS USADO CONDÓN ESTO NO HABRIA SUCEDIDO, IMBECIL! ¡POR TU CULPA, ESTE MONTRUO QUE TRAIGO DENTRO ME MATARÁ, ME MATARAAAAA! ToT ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOO!" en ese momento, Sasuke le dio una bofetada.

"o ó ¡No hables como si esa abominación del destino fuera mia!" le ordenó. "Ademas, es TU culpa tambien, ¡por andar de golfo! o óUu"

"... ¡TIENES RAZÓN, TIENES RAZÓN! ¡SI YO NO HUBIERA... SI YO NO HUBIERA...! ¡BUUUUAAAA!" Kakashi comenzo a llorar como una magdalena, y entonces Tsunade le dijo a Sasuke:

"¬¬ Mejor salte de aqui, la pones peor."

"o o ... o ó ¡Oye! ¡Cuide de esa '_cosa'_ por nueve meses, ¿y vienes y me dices que no tengo derecho de ver cómo nace asesinando a su madre!"

"¬¬ Sasuke, los bebés no matan a sus madres..."

"o ó Pues este si lo hara, ¡por que es **SU** hijo!" señalo acusadoramente a Kakashi.

"Eso es ofensivo, ¿sabes?" dijo una voz nerviosa, "Por que el padre soy yo n.ñUu"

"... **¡¿IRUKA!** o O"

"¡TU, PEDAZO DE ESCORIA! ¡ASI TE QUERIA ENCONTRAR! OoÓ ¡VEN AQUI EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" ordeno el jounin. Iruka se acerco con terror, solo para ser agarrado por el cuello de la bata.

"n.ñ ... Hola..." recibio un puñetazo en la cara. "T.T ..."

"¡ME ABANDONASTE, CON ESA 'COSA'! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¡ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD!"

"No.. Set--... Kakashi-san yo no..."

"¡AH, YA SE! ¡SEGURAMENTE PENSASTE QUE YO ANDABA DE GOLFA CON TODO MUNDO, Y NO TENIAS IDEA DE SI ERA TUYO O NO!" volvio a golpearlo, "¡PUES PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, FUISTE EL UNICO!"

"Kakashi-san---"

"¡Y AHORA, QUE HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE MI MUERTE, TE QUIERES ADUEÑAR DE TODO LO QUE TENGO---!"

"¬¬ Tu no tienes nada." interrumpio Uchiha. Kakashi lo pateo nuevamente.

"¡Te demandare! ¡Y cuando te haya demandado, TE MATAREEEEE! ¡BUJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"o-o ... T.Tll Este es el parto mas escalofriante que me ha tocado atender..." susurro una enfermera.

"¬¬ Y lo peor del caso es que son gemelos."

"... ¡¿QUÉ!" gritaron Kakashi, Iruka y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿No te lo habia dicho?" pregunto Tsunade con incredulidad. "Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca n.n"

"¡¿VES LO QUE PROVOCAS! ¡NO TE BASTO CON EMBARAZARME, SINO QUE ME DISTE GEMELOS! ¡GEMELOS! ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO MALDITO QUE..."

"¡Te amo, Kakashi-san! ¡¿Acaso no leiste la carta que te envie!" grito igualmente fuera Iruka, aprentadole la mano.

"¡No! ¡Estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo contracciones! ¬¬ La traigo en el chaleco..."

"Pues la leeras despues n.ñ cuando termine todo esto, te lo explicaré..." Kakashi volvio a golpearlo.

"¡Y USTEDES, PARVADA DE INUTILES, SAQUEN A ESAS _COSAS_ DE MI EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" grito a todo mundo en la sala.

"¬¬ Silencio" dijo Tsunade, claramente ofendida. "Si yo quiero, este parto puede prolongarse por horas y horas..." espeto maleficamente.

"¡¿QUE! ¡NO TENGO TU TIEMPO, VIEJA BRUJA, ME ESTOY PERDIENDO DE ESPOSAS DESESPERADAS! OoÓ" chillo Kakashi, y entonces Tsunade le mostro la ENORME jeringa.

"Si no te callas, te inyectare todo esto ¬¬"

"¡Ja! ¿Crees que esa agujota me asusta? ¡HE TENIDO COSAS MAS GRANDES DENTRO DE MI!" dicho esto, señalo a Iruka.

"n.ñUu hehe..." el chuunin no sabia si sentirse halagado o apenado.

"¡Bien, suficiente! o ó" grito Sasuke, le arrebato la inyección a Tsunade y se la puso a Kakashi justo en la medula (que es donde debe estar, no? xDUu Creo...).

En ese momento, todo se torno borroso, y las cosas se fueron oscureciendo poco a poco...

Una luz brillo repentinamente en su oscuridad... ¿habia muerto? ...

"Kakashi..." una tenue voz lo llamaba... lo llamaba... y entonces... sintio un puñetazo en el rostro.

"T.T Auuu..." se quejo.

"¬¬ Ya era hora." dijo Sasuke.

"... ¿¿Estoy vivo? o O" pregunto, y en ese instante, el llanto de unas criaturas llego a sus oidos. "¿Qué es ese horrendo sonido? ¬¬ ¡Callenlo, estoy tratando de descansar!"

"¬¬ Pedazo de pseudomadre, ¡son tus hijos!" bramo Sasuke, mientras Iruka entraba por la puerta, cargando dos pequeños bultos.

"o.o ... Iruka, ¡me trajiste comida! T.T Gracias..." dijo, mirando a los bultos.

"n.nUu ... Son nuestros hijos, Kakashi-san."

"T.T ... Momento, ¬¬ son MIS hijos, ¿entiendes? ¡Damelos!" ordenó, e Iruka, sin ponerse nervioso ni asustarse, se los puso en brazos. "Mira nada mas, son dos lindas niñas T.T ..." comento, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Er... de hecho, Kakashi-san, n.ñ uno es niño..."

"o.o ¿Ah?" el jounin abrio la cobijita de uno, para asegurarse. "Oh, es verdad xD"

"¬¬ Creo que tengo que irme... Nii-san escapo nuevamente, y debo buscarlo. No ha de estar muy lejos" dijo Uchiha, antes de salir de la habitación, y dejar sola a la nueva familia.

Hubo silencio.

"¿Y que nombres les pondremos?" pregunto un sonriente Iruka, "yo estaba pensando en Ikak..."

"¡Tu no les pondras nada! ¬¬" grito la madre, interrumpiendolo, "¡Son MIOS! ¡Yo sufri por ellos, y los estuve cargando en mi panza estos nueve meses! ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que soportar que me llamaran gorda!"

"n.ñ Lo siento, Kakashi-san, es que yo... yo..."

"Nah, tu nada. Vete de aqui." señalo la puerta.

"Pero dejame explicarte..."

"¡No! ¡Largate!" le ordeno, y entonces los bebés comenzaron a llorar otra vez. "¬¬ ¡Mira lo que provocas!"

"Pero si fuiste tu quien grit..."

"¡QUE TE VAYAS!"

Entristecido, Iruka salio de la habitación. Y en ese instante, Kakashi sintió que habia perdido algo importante.

_T.T Es tan triste...! El siguiente capitulo sera el final de la saga - Esperenlo con ansias!. Agradezco a Haytham por sus ideas y... xDUu lo siento, tenia que tomar partes del parto de Eli, ¡era tan gracioso!._

_Y ahi tienen la sorpresa, ¡gemelitos! ¿A poco no es lindo?_

_Pobre Gaara xD aparecio en la historia no más para sufrir... ¿Ven? Estoy actualizando periodicamente... (¿una vez al mes...?) O al menos eso espero._

_Por cierto que este fic terminara ¬¬ por que Haytham dijo que si no lo hacia pronto, se negaria a darme el video de Hello, los capitulos de Princess Princess, y a ir a comprarme juguetes a la Sex Shop, asi que hay tienen. Es SU culpa, T.T ... xD No es cierto, la verdad es que esto ya duro demasiado. Aunque tengo planes de hacer continuación de este fic, pero no se si hacerlo en este mismo archivo u abrir otra historia nueva. Denme ideas. _

_Por hoy eso es todo, no pido demandas, solo... manden ropa y pañales, ¿quieren? xD_

**C**eres **S**trife**K**eelh,

**J**ulio, **2**006.

**P**arte de la Producción: "¡Sex Shops! ¡Miles de Sex Shops a mis pies! xD!..."


	12. Adios Sostenes !

"Cambio de Sexo" 

C a p 1 1 :

Adios Sostenes . 

Cuánto deseaba salir de ese hospital... Aunque saldría con dos bultos extra, lograría lo que desde hace tanto tiempo habia querido: volver a la normalidad. Por fin, Kakashi Hatake volvería a ser hombre, y un padre soltero. Le sería dificil olvidar aquella experiencia tan traumatizante: ser mujer, ser acosado, tener regla y embarazarse... aunque debía admitir que el sexo era mejor siendo mujer... Se dio un golpe en la cara, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Pues bien, al día siguiente, "Setsu" se encontraba descansando placidamente en cama luego de varias horas de dolor y contracciones, sin mencionar los dos enormes bultos que salieron por una entrada tan pequeña que no me atrevo a mencionar. Estaba pensando en cómo sería su vida cuando volviera a ser hombre, y tuviera dos hijos. Se imagino las noches sin dormir, los gastos... le daban ganas de devolverlos, o ponerlos en adopción, o incluso darselos a Iruka... Esto último era lo que más le tentaba, puesto que el desgraciado no habia estado con él los nueve meses de embarazo. ¡Ah, ya! Tenía la solución.

"¡Sasuke!" grito desde su habitación, sabiendo que Uchiha estaba en descansando en una banca cercana a la puerta. "¡Ven acá inmediatamente! ¬¬"

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Sasuke, temiendo lo peor.

"He tomado una importante decisión para nuestra vida" respondio.

"¿"Nuestra"? ¬¬ ..."

"Así es. He decidido que..." hizo una breve pausa, se aclaro la garganta, y dijo: "Estos niños necesitan una madre, así que viviré contigo de ahora en adelante n.n" Lo único que ganó por esto fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. "¡Eh, cuidado, que acabo de dar a luz! o óUu"

"¡No volveré a vivir contigo NUNCA! ¬¬ ¡Ni aunque me pagues, ni aunque me amenaces, ni aunque me mires así!" protestó, al ver los ojos tiernitos que siempre le ponía. "¡Esos mocosos son tu responsabilidad, no la mia! ¡Suficiente fue con tenerte que cuidar a ti en tus meses de embarazo! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑERA!" gritó, tan fuerte que las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando. "¡¿Y ustedes que están viendo?! ¬¬ ¡Viejas chismosas!"

"¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Te estoy proponiendo que seas la madre de mis hijos, y tu me rechazas! ToT ¡¿Qué van a sentir esas pobres criaturitas con tu desprecio?!" chilló.

"¬¬ Ambos sabemos que esto no tiene nada que ver con los bebés... ¡Tiene todo que ver contigo! ¡Ya no te soporto!" Sasuke camino hacia la puerta, dando grandes zancadas. "¡Lo nuestro terminó!" dijo finalmente, saliendo.

"¡No, Sasuke, espera! ¡Puedo cambiar...! ¡PUEDO CAMBIAAAAAR! ToT" pero ya era demasiado tarde. Habia perdido a la única persona que lo habia apoyado todo el tiempo. Suspiró resignado, y pensó: "Nah, ya volverá... ya volverá... Volverá cuando se dé cuenta del horrendo destino que enfrentaran esos niños a mi lado, y volverá por que no querrá cargar eso en su consciencia... Bujaja... ¡Buajajajaja!" por cierto, las risas diabolicas baratas fueron en voz alta.

Decidió dormir el resto del día, descansar y pensar un poco... Aunque en realidad no había mucho que pensar, tenía planeada su vida: mudarse con Sasuke, y ponerle buenas notas con tal de que cuide a sus hijos (aunque Sasuke habría sacado buenas notas de todas formas). El crimen perfecto.

Se encontraba ya cerrando lentamente los ojos, pensando en todas las "maravillas" que le esperaban en el futuro (sobre todo el cambio de pañales), y justo en ese momento alguien entró lentamente en la habitación. Pero como Kakashi es un ninja, logicamente se dio cuenta...

"u.u Zzzz..." ... o algo así.

La persona (de sexo masculino indefinido) se acerco suavemente, lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia.

"¡Tú, despierta! o.ó" gruño Itachi para despertarle, sin exito alguno. Lo sacudio. Nada. Lo golpeo. Nada. Lo mordió, nada. Entonces, hizo lo unico que le vino a la mente (lo cual le resultaba horrible, ya que era gay) ... : le dio un beso (a una mujer). Luego de dos segundos, se despegó y comenzó a escupir. Kakashi seguia dormido. ";-; Funciono en Blancanieves ... y la Bella Durmiente ... y la Sirenita ... ¡Y Pokemon!" corrección, en Pokemon chillaron, no besaron.

Pasó alrededor de una hora pensando e intentando maneras de despertar a aquel bulto roncante, y nada funciono. Hasta le saltó encima y le pisoteo ... Entonces se percató de que habia algo horrible que ningun ser vivo, dormido o despierto, vivo o muerto, podría soportar escuchar. Jamás. Sacó su mp3 (supermoderno, supercaro, supercuidado), le puso los audifonos a Kakashi y abrió el _"archivo que no debe ser abierto";_ si, damas, caballeros y lectores (que no son ni uno ni lo otro, reitero), puso musica de ¡¡¡Aaron Carter!!!

(Para quien no lo recuerde, es el hermanillo colgado de la fama de Nick Carter, el Backstreet Boy).

" Zzz ... ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ;o; ¡No, todo menos Aaron Carteeeeer!" grito exasperado, cuando apenas habia comenzado la canción. En un intento por alejar sus oidos de tan traumatizante sonido, jalo el cordón de los audifonos, tiró el mp3 al suelo y se rompio en pedacitos.

"Mi ... m ... p ... 3 ;x; ... ¡Esto es lo que se gana uno por tratar de ser bueno!" he ahi la razón de por qué asesino a sus padres.

"o.o ... Itachi ... ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto.

"¬¬ Acabo de llegar al hospital."

"Pero ... ayer partiste antes que nosotros, ¿por qué llegas despues?"

"o.o ... Es una larga historia n.n de la cual omitiré los detalles sexuales, pero será igualmente entretenida..."

**FLASHBACK DE ITACHI :**

_Estaba yo felizmente montado en la moto de Kangoo's Pizza, cuando al pasar frente a la fabrica de chocolates Wonka me encontré con un horrible, profundo y nada estetico bache (hoyo), la llanta delantera de atoro, la moto se volteo ... ;-; pensé que moriría ..._

Claro, iba a tener un accidente frente a un hospital, ¿que tanta posibilidad hay de una muerte en ese lugar? ¬¬

_Y cuando creí que ya todo estaba perdido, Willy Wonka volvía de su paseo nocturno en monociclo y me tomó en sus brazos y me llevo al interior de su fabrica. Las cosas se dieron y él comenzó a .. _

Luego de más de media hora de narración ...

_Pensabamos despedirnos a esta hora al salir del sol, pero entonces nos pusimos muy ..._

Otra media hora más de narración ...

_Y hace hora y media que planeaba venir n.n ... pero Willy me agarro de la cintura y luego me ... _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE ITACHI :**

"O.o ... Pensé que ibas a omitir los detalles sexuales ¬¬" protesto Kakashi.

"n.nUu Yo también, pero no pude evitarlo ... es que fue tan bueno ..." diciendo esto, comenzó a babear irremediablemente. Por Dioz, es Willy Wonka, y apartir de ahora, cada que lo vean, se lo imaginaran con Itachi haciendo ... cosas ... sucias.

" ... Sin comentarios ¬¬uU ... "

"Pero es que estoy confundido " comenzó a relatar Itachi, con un tono muy muy muy muy muy muy muy ... muy muy GAY. "por que, osea, no se si fue solo sexo o podriamos llegar a tener algo que ..."

Una entera hora después de terapia después ...

"... entonces, dime qué crees tú ... "

"¬¬ Yo creo ... que hablas mucho ... y que eres muy muy muy muy muy muuuy ... " se detuvo a tomar aire, "muy muy muy muy muuuy GAY" termino.

"o o ... o.ó ¡¿Así me tratas, luego de que vengo a contarte y a decirte y a avisarte que debes volver con Iruka?!" Kakashi se enfurecio sólo con oir ese nombre.

"¬¬ Dame una buena razón por la cual debería yo hacer eso "

"¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente conmovedora y cierta la carta que leiste?"

"o o ... ¿Carta? ¿Cual carta?"

" ... ¬¬ Pedazo de ... " Itachi le puso la mano en un pecho ... claro, Kakashi ni se altero pues acababa de darse cuenta de qué tan gay era ... Así que el Uchiha sacó la carta de la bolsa del chaleco y se dispuso a leerla en voz alta.

Pero como eran cosas muy cursis, aburridas y sin chiste, dejaré que su cerebrin trabaje un poco e imagine lo más empalagoso que pueda.

" .. TxT ... ¿No sabes dónde esta Iruka ahora, Ita-chan?" pregunto Kakashi, entre lagrimas.

"o o ... Seh ... lo vi salir del hospital por la ventana de la habitación de Willy mientras él me la ..."

"¡Si, si, ya se lo que Willy te estaba haciendo!" interrumpio, "¬¬Uu no es necesario que lo repitas"

"El caso es que lo vi salir y no se a dónde fue luego de eso por que Willy me ... "

"¡Maldita sea, ya casate con Willy, homosexual traumado! ¬¬ !!"

" ... ¡Esa es la solución!" Itachi se acerco a Kakashi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "¡Gracias, Kakashi! n.n" y salio dando brinquitos y tarareando una canción de Ricky Martin.

"¬¬ Para lo que me sirvio ese pedazo de ... " antes de que completara su frase, Tsunade entro en la habitación cargando dos pesados bultos.

"¬¬ Felicidades, estas dado de alta, puedes largarte"

" .. Pero ... ;x; No quiero ... Aqui me dan comida gratis, me acomodan las almohadas y ni tengo que ver a esos dos bodoques (lease, los bebes) ... ¡No me alejes de esta verdadera felicidad! ToT" chillo desesperadamente desesperado.

"¬¬ Olvidalo. No tenemos suficiente presupuesto como para andar manteniendo a cualquiera"

" o.ó ¡¡Me llamaste una _cualquiera_!! ¡Esa no es manera de hablar! ¡Te demandare por daños psicomorales!" sentenció la interna.

"¬¬ ... "

Ni medio minuto despues, alguien la habia botado con una patada en el trasero para la calle, cargando sus dos bultos (que no eran comida ni sus senos) rosados y sus maletas.

";O; ... Maldición ... nuevamente el plan de alojamiento gratis ha fallado ¬¬ tendré que ir a ver a Iruka ... "

Pero más que ir a ver a Iruka, recordó que tenia algo más importante que hacer primero. Camino por las calles con dos niños en brazos y una maleta, bajo al ardiente, muy ardiente sol ... pero llegó ... a la casa de Uzumaki Naruto.

"o.o .. ¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"No ¬¬ el conejo de Pascua. Toma tus huevos" dicho esto, le dio a los bebés.

"T.T Son los huevos más feos que he visto ... " dijo tristemente, Kakashi le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, a lo cual los niños rieron. "¬¬ !! ¿Y a ustedes que les parece tan gracioso, eh, bodoques?" volvieron a reir.

"Vine a que me digas como deshacer el Sexy no Jutsu" Kakashi fue directo al grano.

"o.o ... ¿En serio no sabes, Kakashi-sensei?"

";O; ¡NO! ¡Si lo supiera, no estaría así todavia, y no habria tenido a estos dos! ¬¬" señalo acusadoramente a los bebés. Estos rieron otra vez.

"Se rien por todo ... u u ... tal vez tengan una especie de retraso mental o algo asi ... " cuando dijo esto, el sensei le pegó otra vez. "GoG .."

"¬¬ ¡Son MIS bebés! ¡No te atrevas a ofenderlos!" se los quito de los brazos. Un momento ... aquello habia sido ... "¿Instinto maternal ...? o OUu"

";.; ... Bueno, ¿vas a pasar o que?" Naruto abrio la puerta completamente y Kakashi entró.

Como sabemos a lo que Kakashi iba, les ahorrare la charla tediosa y sin sentido que tuvieron acerca del clima y los pantalones de Gai, e iremos a la parte que todos llevamos esperando durante 12 capitulos...

"Se deshace como cualquier otra transformación o.o pensé que lo sabrias"

" ... O.O ... ¡¡¡¿¿QUE??!!!"

Si, señoras, señores y los que leen (que no son ni uno ni lo otro), ¡era algo tan sencillo que a Kakashi no se le hubiera ocurrido! Algo que pudo haber hecho desde el mismo momento en que se convirtió en mujer ...

" ... ¡¡¡¡TE ODIOOOOOOO!!! OoÓ" se le lanzo encima a Naruto y trato de ahocarle.

"¡Oye! OOo!! ¡No es mi culpa que lo hayas utilizados para cosas pervertidas y que te haya salido mal ... !" dijo el rubio, poniendose de un tono morado o algo asi.

Luego de unos diez minutos de estar sentado encima de Naruto, ahorcandolo, Kakashi recuperó la "cordura", hizo las señales y ...

POM POM POOOOOOOM

";O; ¡Por Dioz, es el dia más feliz de mi vida!" dijo al ver que volvia a ser un hombre ... con un sostén, el cual se quitó inmediatamente. "u ú Ejem ... Bueno, Naruto, eso era todo, gracias, me voy" se dirigio a la puerta, la abrió y Uzumaki lo interrumpio.

"Kakashi-sensei, o.o se te olvida algo" le recordo.

"... ... Ah, si, si, si o.oUu perdón ..."se devolvio, cogió su maleta y volvio a la puerta.

" ... Yo me refería a los bebés ¬¬"

"o.o ¡Ah! ¡Ellos! n.ñ ..."

Pasó un rato deambulando por las calles antes de convencerse a si mismo de qué era lo que realmente tenia que hacer ahora que no tenía senos y el periodo se habia ido para siempre.

Ir a ver a Iruka.

Pero, después de la manera en la que lo habia tratado, no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea, de si estaría enojado o de si se habría vuelto a largar de la ciudad. Fuera como fuera, tomó la decisión correcta al ir a su casa.

"¡IRUKAAAA!" grito desde fuera con su voz masculina. Espero cinco minutos, sin que hubiera respuesta. "¡IRUKAAA!" volvio a gritar, sin obtener respuesta. Comenzo a frustarse, suponiendo que el chunnin estaría ahi y que no quería abrirle la puerta. "¡MALDITA SEA, IRUKA, ABREME LA PUERTA! oOó"

Si, probablemente Iruka estaba enojado. Si el ninja no lo escucharía frente a frente, tendría que hacerlo a gritos desde fuera.

"¡Iruka, entiendo que estes enojado y que no quieras verme! ¡Pero tienes que entenderme! ¡Tuve que cuidarme solo durante nueve meses!" grito, y los vecinos comenzaron a observarlo, "¡Se que no he sido una buena persona, pero tu tampoco, así que olvidemos todo esto y seamos felices, ¿si?! ¡Vivamos juntos y criemos a nuestros hijos!" si, si, los hombres escuchaban horrorizados esta declaración, y las mujeres comenzarona sonrojarse. "¡Iruka,** YO SI TE AMO**!"

Cuando termino de decir esto, se abrio la ventana. Iruka salio secandose la cabeza con una toalla, y completamente mojado.

"¿Kakashi-san? o.o ¿Qué haces gritando afuera de mi casa?"

"o.o ... ¡¿Es que acaso no escuchaste nada?! ¬¬"

"o.o Erm ... no"

En fin ... tal vez era mejor así.

"Enseguida de abro" Iruka desaparecio del marco y unos minutos despues la puerta de abrio.

Se abrio, para nunca volver a cerrarse.

_;O; ¡Voy a llorar! ... Maldita sea, cuando me he tardado en actualizar xDUu lo siento, lo siento ... no tenía idea de cómo seguirle, pero gracias a Haytham (nuevamente) ya hasta tengo el final. Bueno, el final es basicamente este xD pero el capitulo que sigue sera el ultimo, el epilogo --les va a encantar, se los aseguro. _

_ú u ... me voe a retirar de esto, se los aviso de una vez. Terminare los fics que tengo y me retiraré oOo !! Por que estoe perdiendo el don, y es mejor que me recuerden como alguien que hacia historias estupidas a como alguien que hacia historias aburridas y malas xDUu ... _

**C**eres **S**trife**K**eelh,

**O**ctubre **2**006

**P**arte de la Producción "Mujaja ... ¡Mujaja! xDD!!"


End file.
